Love is Greater
by SM123
Summary: What's Callie's reaction when Erica comes back to Seattle Grace? What about when Callie's and Arizona's parents show up? Can Callie and Arizona overcome the obstacles they face? Read to find out. Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1: Back at Seattle

Author's Note: This is my first story so tell me what you think. This just came to me so I wrote it down and decided to post it. It's about my favorite couple on Grey's Anatomy Calzona. This story is assuming that Callie and Arizona have been together for 1 yr already and they didn't get together until 6 months after Erica left. Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. I wrote this just for fun.

**Chapter 1: Back at Seattle**

Callie had just fallen asleep in one of the on-call rooms when someone came charging through the door. She woke up and quickly got up. She looked at Mark obviously annoyed.

"Mark I am trying to sleep here!"

"Are you okay?" He asked ignoring her scowl that she gave him.

"What do you mean am I okay?" She asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mark looked at her sadly, "I'm guessing you haven't heard."

"Heard what, Mark what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your ex-girlfriend being here to do a heart transplant." He explained.

"Erica's here?" Callie asked looking at Mark as if she doesn't care.

"Yeah," he said giving her a strange look, "You look as if it's no big deal."

"It's not" she told him shrugging her shoulders.

"O-kay." He said splitting it into two words.

Callie looked at him and asked, "Can I go back to sleep now?" Then she lied back down and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and close.

Just as she was about to fall asleep Mark came barging in again. "How can you just be okay with this? Were talking about a woman who broke your heart."

"Mark I -" Callie tried to interrupt but he kept going.

"We're talking about a woman who left without saying goodbye."

"Mark." Callie tried again a little louder but with no luck.

By now Mark was yelling, "We're talking about a woman who you haven't seen or heard from for 1 ½ years and for all you would have known could have been dead!"

"MARK!" Callie yelled finally losing her patience.

"What?" Mark looked at her as if he just realized she was there.

"Calm down." She told him.

"Ok." He replied. A moment of silence went by when Mark finally broke it. "How can you be okay with this?"

Callie gave an exasperated sigh and looked at her best friend. "I've been trying to tell you but you wouldn't shut up."

"Okay I'm listening."

"I'm okay with this because I'm in love with Arizona."

"Huh?" Mark asked looking confused.

"Mark it's like you said, I haven't seen Erica in 1 ½ years. I don't have anymore feelings for her, plus it's like I just said, I'm in love with Arizona and I'm not going to ruin our relationship like I did with Erica. I can't live without Arizona. She's the one Mark. No one can change that, not even my ex."

"Wow, I guess you're right," Mark told her, "So when are you going to tell Arizona that Erica is back."

"It's not like she's staying Mark." Callie said rolling her eyes at Mark."

"But still," he told her, "I heard she's going to be her for a few weeks."

"It's noon right now so I'll tell her in a few hours."

"You don't have a few hours, maybe a few minutes, but not a few hours." Mark replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him laughing.

"Callie," he started off looking at her seriously, "The heart transplant she's doing is on a 10 year old girl who is already a patient of Arizona's which means they are going to be working together." Mark looked at her as the words sunk in.

All she said was, "Oh crap."

Mark's phone beeped signaling he had a text. "It's Lexie, she says Erica just arrived and got on the elevator."

"Oh crap" Callie said again, "help me find her Mark."

They burst through the door. Callie ran to check the cafeteria which is where she left Arizona before going to the on-call room. Mark goes to check the peds floor.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I already started writing the next chapter but I won't post until I get your feedback. If I get positive review then I'll post.


	2. Chapter 2:Erica Hahn

Author's Note: Since I got some good reviews for my last chapter I'm continuing my story.

Sorry that it took so long. Got in a fight with my little brother and got grounded.

Chapter 2: Erica Hahn

Up at peds Arizona was at the nurses' station filling out some charts when a blonde woman walked up next to her. "It's pouring outside, I forgot how much it rains in Seattle." the blonde told Arizona.

"Yeah but you get used to it." Arizona said as she turned towards the blonde and offered her a smile. The blonde smiled back and was taken aback by how beautiful Arizona was.

Before she could stop herself the blonde said, "You have the most amazing dimples." When she realized what she just said she looked away but not before she saw the peds doctor look down and blush.

"Thank you." Arizona said, "I'm Arizona Robbins head of peds." Arizona offered the blonde her hand.

She shook her hand and managed to say, "I'm Er-" before they were interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sloan. I would say it's nice to see you again but I was taught not to lie." Erica told Mark.

Meanwhile Arizona looked at them confused. Mark took out his phone and sent a text.

"Sloan we're talking here. You know, two adults having a conversation, but of course you wouldn't know because all you're good for is sex."

"Actually I'm in a relationship believe it or not and it's not all about sex we talk." Mark defended himself.

"Who's the unlucky girl?"

"None of your business." Mark said getting angrier.

"Well what's wrong with her because obviously something is if she's dating you?" Erica said taunting Mark. She always enjoyed getting Mark mad.

"That's it," Mark said having had enough, "I'm going to-"

Just then Erica's pager went off. "Sorry Sloan we can finish this conversation when I come back." Erica left and Mark and Arizona are left in an awkward silence.

"Were you just flirting with her?" Mark asked Arizona.

"Of course I wasn't. I admit she was flirting with me but I would never flirt, with anyone."

"Do you know who that is?"

"You interrupted her from telling me who she is. So who is she? You two obviously know each other."

"That's Er-"

"I'm back Sloan so what were you going to do to me?" Arizona can't help but laugh at Mark whose face turned red with anger.

"So…" Erica said as she turned towards Arizona, "You want to go to Joe's after our shifts are done so I can formally introduce myself."

But before Arizona could answer Mark said, "I've had enough of y-"

"Mark I got your text." Callie said turning the corner while looking down at a chart. "Thank god you fou-" She skidded to a stop as she finally looked up and saw who was with them.

"Hi." Callie said stealing a sideways glance toward Arizona.

"Uhm hi." Erica replied.

"You know each other?" Arizona asked Callie. Callie realized Arizona didn't know who this was and was relieved that she was there to tell her. "Uh, yeah. This is Erica Hahn." Callie told Arizona looking at her closely to see how she reacts.

Realization dawned on Arizona's face. "Erica? You mean the Erica."

Callie just nodded. They stood there in silence until Lexie walked up.

"There you are Mark I've been looking all over for you." She said giving Mark a quick kiss on the lips. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to get home late. Owen is letting me scrub in into one of his surgeries…" Lexie trailed off finally noticing the awkward silence. She noticed the blonde doctor. "Dr. Hahn I didn't know you were back at Seattle."

"Just for a few weeks." Erica didn't know what this girl's name was. She had only caught glimpses of her when she used to work here but obviously she knew who she was. No doubt Mark would have told her everything.

Lexie realized that they were never introduced so she said, "I'm sorry I've heard so much about you it's like I know you."

"I'm sure you have heard a lot about me." Erica said looking at Mark.

"I'm Lexie Grey."

"Grey?"

"Yes I'm Meredith's younger half-sister." Mark cleared his throat and Lexie took it as her cue to leave. "Well I'll see you later Mark. Dr. Hahn it was nice to meet you. Bye."

Erica nodded her head and Lexie left.

AN: I decided to post one chapter every week until the story is finished, (I don't know how much longer I'm going to make it) most likely I'm going to post them on Tuesday's. So check back every week for the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3:Jealous

**AN:** I tried writing this how Pricilla Grey suggested b/c she said it was a little hard to read. So if you like it this way better let me know and I'll continue writing it like this.

**Chapter 3: Jealous**

"So that's your girlfriend." Erica asked looking at Mark. "She's a little young don't you think."

"Lexie may be young but she's more mature than most of the women in this hospital."

"Wow looks like Sloan has found someone who has tamed him."

"Hey, I cannot be tamed."

"So you're still screwing every woman that walks in this hospital?" Mark stayed silent. "I didn't think so." "So…" Erica said turning to Callie, "I think we need to talk about what happened between us."

"Yeah I think so too."

"How about we go to Joe's?"

"Sure"

"Arizona care to join us you never gave me an answer."

Arizona looked at Callie. Callie slightly nodded not wanting to be alone with Erica just in case Erica wanted to talk about getting back together. "Uhm, sure I'd be happy to join you." Arizona replied smiling.

"Ok so it's all set. We'll meet at Joe's at 8 o'clock." Erica said telling Callie bye and giving Arizona one last smile before she left.

Arizona smiled back and turned toward Callie who had her eyebrows raised. "What?" Arizona asked her.

"Nothing," Callie said shrugging her shoulders, "Except Erica was totally just flirting with you."

"Calliope, are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm not."

"She's totally jealous." Mark said laughing.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked smiling.

"Ok maybe I'm just a little jealous, but what do you expect."

"Calliope it's not like I was flirting back."

"I know but still. How would you feel if Erica was flirting with me?"

"That's different. Erica is your ex. How do I know that you guys don't have feelings for each other?"

"Arizona Robbins, are **you** jealous?" Arizona just stays silent. "Arizona I don't know about her but I don't have anymore feelings for her."

"Are you sure, because I would understand if you did. She was your first after all."

"Arizona I have to be an idiot to leave you for her. I love you not her. Plus she wasn't really my girlfriend; she was just a girl I dated that I happened to like a lot. If she wouldn't have left then yes I probably would have fallen in love with her, but I'm glad she left and you want to know why?"

By now Arizona had tears in her eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because if she hadn't left I wouldn't have been torn up about her leaving and a certain blonde wouldn't have found me at Joe's bar's bathroom. Then, she wouldn't have kissed me and I wouldn't be in the best relationship ever with the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

Arizona kissed Callie passionately. "You make me so happy" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear. Just then Callie got paged. "I got to go. I'll meet you in the lobby at 7:45 and we can go over to Joe's together, ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh but first I'm just curious, why didn't you tell Erica we are dating?"

"Because I felt that's something you should tell her. And now you'll get the chance at Joe's."

"You're amazing you know that."

"And awesome. You can't forget awesome."

"And awesome." Callie said laughing. After that they all went back to work.

AN: I know it's a little short. The next few chapter are probably also going to be short unless my writer's block goes away. I think I know where this story is heading but if you guys have any suggestions for the story I'd be happy to listen to them. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4:Joe's

**AN: **Here is the next chapter. It was going to be shorter but my writer's block went away while I was writing this so it became longer. Lucky you guys.

**Chapter 4: Joe's**

Arizona was on her way to meet Callie down at the lobby when Cristina stopped her.

"Hey I just heard."

"Heard what?" Arizona asked completely confused.

"That you are going to get drinks with Erica Hahn." Cristina said making a face when she said Erica's name.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard a couple of nurses talking. So is it true?" Cristina repeated getting a little impatient.

"Don't you have anything better to do then listen to the nurses' gossip?" She asked avoiding the question.

"So it's not true."

"I didn't say that."

"So it is true. How can you hang out with her?"

"Cristina-" Arizona tried to explain but Cristina cut her off.

"Does Callie know? If she doesn't she's going to find out…"

"Cristina-" Arizona tried again getting a little impatient.

"…because that's all anybody is talking about.

"CRISTINA!" Arizona yelled finally losing her patience. A few people turned to look at them. Arizona ignored the stares and continued in a lower voice. "Of course Calliope knows."

"And she's okay with you going out for drinks with Hahn."

"Do you really think I would hang out alone with Erica?"

"But you just said-"

"Calliope is going also. Erica wanted to talk to her and so she suggested going to Joe's and since I was there Erica invited me along." Arizona explained.

"Does Hahn know that you and Callie are…?" Cristina trailed off.

"No. At least I don't think so. Calliope was planning on telling her."

"Wait." Cristina started looking totally confused. "If she wanted to talk to Callie wouldn't she want to do it alone? I mean if she wanted to talk to Callie about why she left or about their relationship she wouldn't want an audience."

"You're right." Arizona told Callie. "But then why would she invite me?"

"Maybe she found out about you and Callie and wanted to confront you or something. I mean let's face it it's not that hard to find out things about the doctor's here."

"I don't think Erica would do that."

"She probably would, if she wanted to get Callie back."

"Do you really think that's what she wants?"

Cristina just shrugged and turned to leave, but before she could take a step she turned around and said, "Oh, and if you want someone to kick her ass for you I will gladly volunteer."

Arizona just stared at Cristina as she walked off. Once Cristina was out of sight Arizona went to go find Callie. She got down to the lobby and saw that Callie was waiting for her. "Hey." She said as she got to where Callie was and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Callie said.

They started walking towards Joe's. They were walking in silence when Arizona started talking. "So the whole hospital is buzzing about how I'm having drinks with my girlfriend's ex."

"Really. How did everybody find out?"

"The nurses. Who else?"

"Right. No wonder whenever I would go up to the nurses station the nurses would stop talking."

"Yeah apparently they think I'm getting drinks with Erica alone and were wondering if you knew about it."

When they walked into Joe's they saw Erica sitting at a table by the door. They went to go sit with her.

"Hey." She greeted them. "Sorry, this was the only table open when I got here."

"That's fine." Arizona said giving her a smile.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Callie said and went to the bar.

Once she was out of earshot Erica started talking to Arizona. "So how long."

"How long what?" Arizona asked confused.

"How long have you and Callie been together?"

"How did you-"

"This is Seattle Grace hospital we're talking about. Well I guess its Seattle Grace Mercy West now but it's still not that hard to get information here. The nurses still gossip as much maybe even more since I left."

"How long have you known."

"Since I first got here. I knew who you were the second I saw you at the nurses' station."

"So you flirting with me was…"

"To make you think you had nothing to worry about. You know about me getting Callie back."

When Arizona heard this she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Cristina had been right. She looked towards the bar hoping Callie was on her way back but Callie was talking to Joe.

Erica continued to talk. "I made a mistake by just walking away. I'm going to fight hard to get Callie back and nobody is going to get in my way."

Arizona finally found her voice. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why after 1 ½ years you suddenly decide to come back. Why now? Why do you want her back now?"

"I realized I had made a mistake a few days after a resigned but I couldn't go back. Not after just walking away. So I waited for an excuse that would bring me back. I knew it was a matter of time before I would be needed, so I waited."

Just then Arizona got paged. "Damn it."

"Don't worry I'll keep your girlfriend company." Erica said smirking at Arizona.

Arizona stood up and leaned into Erica until their faces were just a few inches apart. Mark walked in and saw Arizona and how mad she looked. He inched forward until he could hear what Arizona was telling Erica.

"Listen to me. I have been dating Calliope for 1 year now and we are in love. If you really think she's going to throw that away for someone who walked out on her and hasn't heard from for 1 ½ years then you better get Shepherd or someone to check your head because there is something wrong with you." She turned to leave then stopped. "Oh and I'll be fighting for her too so go to hell you cold-hearted bitch."

Just then Callie got there but she was smiling so it was obvious she hadn't heard what Arizona had just said. "Where are you going?" She asked Arizona.

"I got paged. See you later." She gave Callie a kiss and Callie looked down at Erica. Arizona saw this and said, "Don't worry she knows about us."

"How?"

Before Arizona could answer Erica did. "Nurses."

"Of course."

Arizona walked past Mark and out the door. Mark went to catch up to her.

"What do you want Mark?" Arizona asked annoyed.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Wow what?"

"Who knew McPerky had a dark side."

"You heard that?"

"Just your little speech. Are you going to tell Callie?"

"Yes I just have to find the right time to tell her."

"So Erica actually told you she wants Callie back?"

"Not only that but that no one was going to stand in her way."

"I can't believe she actually said that."

"I know. Well anyways I have to get to the hospital. Oh and Mark don't tell anybody about what Erica said not even Lexie. Last thing I want is Callie finding out from some random nurse."

"No problem. I'm going to go head to Joe's and make sure Erica doesn't try anything."

"Thanks Mark." And with that they headed in opposite directions.

**AN:** I'm going back to school tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update as often as I want to but I'll try. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far. Keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5:Talk

**AN:** I have a lot of homework but being the procrastinator I am I decided to post the next chapter. I just saw the cutest Calzona deleted scene from the season 6 DVD. If you want to see the deleted scenes and bloopers just go to greys gabble . com (Just take off the spaces) and click season 6.

**Chapter 5: Talk**

Back At The Bar…

"Did Arizona seem a little distracted to you?" Callie asked Erica.

"Uhm I don't know. I mean I just met her today so I don't know how she usually acts." Erica answered.

"Oh right. It's just she's known for being perky and that was not her usual perky self." Callie said worrying about Arizona. "Maybe I should go and check if she's alright."

"Callie, Arizona was probably just worried about the patient she got paged for." Erica said making it up so Callie wouldn't go find Arizona.

"You know you're probably right. She does worry like crazy about her patients."

Erica gave a sigh of relief. "Ok now we need to talk."

"Ok."

"So you and Arizona are pretty serious huh?"

"Yeah…" Callie answered eying her suspiciously. "I thought we were going to talk about what happened between us."

"Oh we are I was just curious about your relationship."

"Why?" Callie said still looking suspicious.

"No reason. So how is your relationship going?"

Callie just stayed quiet pondering over whether or not she should tell Erica.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I mean what harm could it do right?"

"Right."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Once Callie started talking about Arizona it was hard to stop so she ended up telling Erica everything. From how they met, to their break-up. To their make-up after the shooting at the hospital.

"Wow. You guys have been through a lot." Erica said feeling guilty about trying to break them up, but she quickly pushed those feelings away.

"Yeah but we love each other and that is all that matters. Now back to us."

Just then Mark walked in but didn't interrupt them because they were talking about Erica walking out.

"Right I just wanted to say sorry for everything, you know for walking out on you and not answering any of your calls and texts."

"What I don't get is how you could just walk out. Just leave without even saying goodbye."

"I know I made a mistake. It's just I couldn't stand the idea of you sleeping with Mark."

"Wait when I told you that you said ok. That you were fine."

"I lied ok Callie! When you told me that was the worst feeling ever."

"So you rather I hadn't told you?"

"No that's not it, because if you wouldn't have told me and I found out from someone else that would have been worse."

"So let me get this right. You're mad because I told you I slept with Mark but if I hadn't told you and you would have found out from someone else you would have been mad. So technically I was screwed either way."

"I guess, but Callie that was all in the past. If you can forgive me for walking out on you I can forgive you for sleeping with Mark."

"Yeah I forgive you."

"Ok. Now I want to talk to you about your options."

"My options?" Callie asked looking very confused.

At this point Mark decided to intercede.

"Yes, between Ari…" Erica began.

"Hello girls what are you talking about?" Mark said cutting Erica off.

"Sloan, what are you doing here?" Erica asked Mark annoyed.

"It's a bar and I like to drink."

"No I mean what are you doing at this table."

"Come on Erica its fine if he sits here. We can finish our discussion later." Callie said reassuringly.

"Fine."

"Callie can you go get me a beer?" Mark asked.

"Sure."

Once Callie was out of ear shot Mark turned towards Erica.

"I know what you are up to Erica."

"Oh really? And what am I up to Sloan?"

"You're trying to break them up."

"What? Me? Trying to break them up?" Erica said looking at Mark innocently.

"Don't look innocent I heard you talking to Arizona and she told me everything."

"So you're not here to drink you're here to make sure I don't do or say anything."

Erica and Mark just sat there glaring at each other.

"Here you go Mark. One beer." Callie handed Mark the beer once she got back. Once she sat down she got a text from Arizona.

**_Pretty tired. Going home._**

**_ -A_**

Callie looked at her watch. It said it was 11:00 already. "Hey guys it's getting pretty late so I'm going to head home."

"You sure?" Mark asked Callie.

"Yeah. Plus Arizona just got home and she was acting weird before she left so I want to talk to her about that."

"Ok bye Callie." Erica said.

"See ya." Mark told her.

As Callie was walking out the door she sent Arizona a text.

**_On my way home. Be there in 10. Want 2 talk 2 you._**

**_ -C_**

**AN:** I don't know when I'll be able to update again but please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Talks

**AN:** I know I haven't updated in soooo long and I'm sorry. It's just school has been so crazy. (Whoever invented high school had something seriously wrong with them. JK.) And you know what else sucks, having all of your classes across campus from each other. Anyways I only had time to update today because I came out early because we had a rally. Of course I didn't go b/c I don't have school spirit. JK. Anyways enough of my rambling so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Talks**

Callie got home at around 11:10. When she went inside the apartment all the lights were off except for her and Arizona's bedroom. She went into the bedroom and found Arizona in bed reading.

"Hey." Callie said.

"Hi." Arizona replied.

Callie got ready for bed. Once she was done she crawled into bed. Callie just stared at Arizona and noticed that she looked a little upset.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You look a little upset. Did something happen at the hospital?" Callie asked her worriedly knowing how Arizona got when one of her patients didn't make it.

"No, no I'm fine." Arizona gave a small smile trying to reassure Callie.

Callie didn't buy it but didn't want to push it afraid that Arizona would only become more distant.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Arizona asked changing the subject.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok."

Arizona just stared at her blankly not sure about what Callie was talking about.

"You know, about Erica." Callie explained further.

"Oh that. Uhm, yeah I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"Because you looked a little upset leaving the bar."

For a second Arizona argued with herself on whether or not to just tell Callie what happened but decided it wasn't the right time.

"No I'm fine Callie, really. I was just worried about my patient."

"Ok, if you say so." Callie said still not convinced.

After that they went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

The next morning Arizona was at the nurses' station trying to convince herself to tell Callie when someone came up behind her and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Oh God, Mark you scared me."

"Yeah I noticed." Mark said trying to hold back a laugh.

"What do you want Mark."

"Just wanted to make sure you told her." Mark said referring to Callie.

"No Mark I haven't told her."

"WHAT!" Mark yelled out earning a few stares.

"Mark lower your voice." Arizona hissed at Mark.

"Sorry," Mark said more quietly, "So why haven't you told her."

"I was going to tell her last night but I chickened out."

"Arizona you have to tell her."

"I will."

"Now."

"Later."

"Arizona."

"Mark."

"Tell her."

"Later."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Arizona you have to tell her now!"

"Mar-"

"Tell who what?" Cristina asked catching Mark's sentence.

"Nothing." Arizona mumbled.

"Tell her." Mark repeated.

"It's not the right time." Arizona insisted.

"Well then let's just ask Yang." Mark replied.

"Mark don't you dare-" Arizona started to say but was cut off by Mark.

"Yang, say one of Owen's ex-girlfriends, like Teddy, were to come and practically tell you that she is going to steal him from you and said that nothing was going to stand in her way, would you tell Owen right away?"

"Of course, and after I told him I would probably kick her ass, but what does this have to do with anyth-, oh don't tell me Erica said that." Cristina asked.

"Yup. When Erica, Callie, and Arizona were at the bar and Callie went to get drinks Erica said that to Arizona."

"She did?" Cristina turned towards Arizona lookin for confirmation.

"Well she wasn't as nice as Mark put it but yeah that's what Erica basically said." Arizona told Cristina.

"That bitch. I can't believe she did that. Arizona my offer is still here if you want it."

"What was your offer?" Mark asked Cristina.

"That I'd kick Erica's ass if she wanted me to."

They stayed silent for a while.

"I still can't believe she did that." Cristina said bitterly.

"She did but you should have seen Arizona. She stood up to her. It was like her dark side took over." Mark told Cristina grinning at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she got in Erica's face and said she'd be fighting for her too then she called her, and I quote, "A cold hearted bitch," then she walked away."

"Wow I wish I would've been there to see that." Cristina told him.

"Ok enough talking about me as if I'm not here." Arizona said getting annoyed.

"No but seriously Arizona you have to go tell Callie." Mark said seriously.

"I never thought I'd say this but Mark's right," Cristina said making a face, "You should tell her before she finds out from someone else. You know how this hospital is. Everything gets out eventually."

"Fine, I'm going." Arizona finally agreed.

And with that she walked away to go find Callie.

**AN:** Last chapter I got the most reviews (Besides ch. 3 they're tied at 5) anyways help me break that record so PLEASE REVIEW. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

P.S school sucks, who agrees with me?


	7. Chapter 7: Jamie Anders

**AN:** Oh My God, 13 reviews last chapter! You guys are the best. I thought I was going to get like 7 or something but 13. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Since I got so many reviews I decided I had to post the next chapter soon. I love you guys, you're the best. This is how much I love you, I turned down a chance to earn some money just to write and post this chapter, not to mention I'm ignoring my French and World Civ. Homework.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any and all mistakes. Oh and in case you were wondering Jamie comes out in episode 21 of season 6 in Grey's Anatomy.

**Chapter 7: Jamie Anders**

As she walked down the hall trying to find Callie, Arizona couldn't help but notice that the nurses were looking at her, whispering, and exchanging money.

"Dr. Robbins!"

Arizona turned around to find Dr. Jackson Avery jogging towards her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to him.

"Hi Dr. Robbins. I was looking at the surgical board and wanted to ask you if I could scrub into the surgery you have in and hour?"

"In an hour?" She asked looking confused. "That's an appendicitis; you want to scrub in to do an appendicitis?"

"Well I've been in the clinic all day and I need to do a surgery or I'm going to go crazy staying in the clinic for the rest of the day. Please?"

"Fine, you can scrub in."

"Thank you!" He told her turning to leave.

"Oh, Avery?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea why all the nurses are looking at me and exchanging money?"

"Oh. They're not just looking at you."

"They're not?"

"No they're looking at Callie and Erica Hahn too."

"Why?"

"They're placing bets on whether Callie will choose you or Erica and whether Erica's return will break you guys up."

"Erica's return? She's only here for a few weeks."

"Well rumor has it that she might be staying here for good."

"How is that possible? Teddy is already our head of Cardio. We can't have two can we?"

"Well either Teddy is getting fired or Webber is making them co-heads of Cardio."

"He can't do that!"

"Well he is the chief."

"Thanks Avery for telling me." Arizona said as she turned to leave.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"My money is on you." Avery said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Arizona said returning the smile. Just then she got paged. "Crap, my heart transplant patient."

As she got to the room she saw that Erica was already there.

"What's wrong?" She asked Erica.

"Nothing serious, Katie here just tried to escape and ended up hurting her knee. I already paged Callie."

"Alright, I'll just be outside waiting for her."

Once she walked outside she saw Katie's aunt, Jamie.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Apparently she tried to escape and ended up hurting her knee."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have been watching her but I went to get some coffee."

"Hey it's not your fault, it's not your job to watch her, we're the doctors, and we should be watching her." Arizona tried reassuring Jamie.

"Ok can I go in to see her?"

"By all means."

"Thanks."

When Jamie went inside Arizona saw Callie turning the corner heading her way.

"Hey, what's up?" Callie asked.

"My heart transplant patient tried running away and ended up hurting her knee."

"Name?"

"Katie Anders."

"Thanks."

Just as they were going to head over to the room Jamie walked out.

"Oh my god. What is she doing here?" Callie asked trying her best to hide behind Arizona.

"Who, Jamie Anders?"

"Yeah."

"She's Katie's aunt. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she was one of my patients."

"So, what's wrong with her?"

"Remember that cute girl's number... that I never used by the way."

"Yeah, what about- oh don't tell me it was her number."

"I would but then I'd be lying."

"You're telling me that my patient's aunt is the woman who flirted with you?"

"Yup."

"Well come on." Arizona said as she saw Jamie go back into the room.

"What? I can't go in there."

"Yes you can now come on Calliope."

As they entered Callie noticed that Erica was also in the room.

"Erica?"

"Hey Callie."

"Dr. Torres?"

Callie turned towards the person standing next to the bed. "Hi Jamie."

"So... you never called me."

Callie noticed Erica staring at her with her eyebrows raised, Arizona glaring daggers at Jamie, and Jamie waiting for Callie to say something.

"Well this is going to be fun." Callie said under her breath.

**AN:** Who saw the season 7 premier? I loved it, especially Arizona talking about her pink bubble and Callie getting all nervous when she was asking Arizona to move in. (sorry if I spoiled it for anyone.) The only bad thing is for every new episode I'm going to have to wait until Friday after school to watch the new episode. I'm kind of a TV addict so my mom doesn't let me watch TV after 9 (I know it sucks.) but luckily I found a website where they have all the episodes that have aired and where they have the new episodes posted by next day after the episodes aired.

Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and I have no idea if someone would actually do what Katie did but hey that's why it's called fiction. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**AN:** Well, don't have anything to say right now besides enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

Jamie was standing there looking at Callie expectantly.

"See the reason I didn't call you was because-"

Just then Mark walked in. "Callie there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. There's something important I have to tell you…" Mark trailed off once he saw the entire women that were in the room and the tension between them.

"Mark, right now is not a really good time." Callie told him.

Mark took a good look around the room and saw Jamie staring at him with her eyebrows raised. Mark, thinking she was interested in him introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Mark Sloan. I know what you're thinking, how hot is he, well I'd love to give you my number but unfortunately I'm off the market."

"Yeah, hi, uhm I'm gay so I'm pretty sure that's not what I was thinking. I'm Jamie Anders by the way."

Mark was speechless and out of the corner of his eye he could see Callie trying hard not to laugh. After a while the name registered in his mind.

"Oh Jamie Anders you're the cute girl that left her phone number on Callie's hand right?" He turned towards Callie to see if he was correct.

"Yeah, that's her Mark. Now can you please leave so I can talk and explain some things?"

"Fine," he said totally forgetting what he was supposed to tell Callie, "I'll just come back when things are a little less… awkward."

After Mark left Callie decided to just come out with it instead of beating around the bush.

"Ok Jamie the reason I didn't call you was because I don't think my girlfriend would have liked that very much. Plus later on when we broke up I was too heartbroken to think about going out with another girl."

"You had a girlfriend?" Jamie asked.

"Uhm yeah." Callie responded.

"Well it's been like six months; don't tell me you're still not over her."

"Actually Jamie we're back together."

"Oh ok I understand. Then can we at least be friends, you know have lunch together or something?"

Callie looked at Arizona and although Arizona was trying to hide it Callie could tell that Arizona did not want Callie to have lunch with Jamie at least not alone.

"Sure, as long as we're not alone because I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much."

"Well she doesn't have to know. I mean we can go somewhere when you're free."

Finally having enough Arizona cut in. "Actually she would know."

"What are you talking about, how would she know?" Jamie asked a little confused.

"She would know because I'm her girlfriend, and don't think I don't notice that you're still flirting with her after she told you she has a girlfriend."

Jamie was speechless. Callie decided this was a perfect time to intervene.

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and we'll explain everything to you Jamie."

They went down to the cafeteria leaving Erica to tend to Katie. After telling the story and multiple apologies from Jamie, which Arizona forgave, they started eating lunch in peace that is until Mark showed up.

"Arizona can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uhm sure. I'll see you guys later."

Mark led Arizona into an on-call room.

"Ok Mark seriously if rumors start about what us and what we supposedly did I the on-call room, I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just wanted to know if you told her."

"Uhm…"

"Arizona! When I talked you last time you said you were going to do it."

"I was, but then I got paged and then I found out about Jamie and it totally slipped my mind."

"You have to tell her."

"I know that."

"And you keep saying you know that but you haven't done it, so come on." Mark said leading Arizona away from the on-call room.

"Mark, where are you taking me?"

"I figured you hadn't told her so I decided to get back-up to try to make you see how stubborn you're being." He explained leading her into a conference room.

"What do you mean back-up, and what are they doing here?" Arizona asked seeing that all her friends were here, Teddy, Owen, Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Alex, Lexie, Jackson, and Bailey.

"We all know about your situation with Erica." Teddy said.

"You told them?" Arizona asked Mark a little mad.

"No, Cristina told Meredith and Owen. Owen told Teddy and Derek, and Meredith told Lexie who told Alex and Jackson, and I have no idea how Bailey found out."

"I overheard the conversation between Meredith and Lexie." Bailey explained.

Mark made Arizona sit down and everyone gave their opinion on why she needed to tell Callie. Finally it was Teddy's turn.

"Arizona I know you and I know there's something else you're not telling us about why you won't tell Callie."

Arizona just stayed quite. There was another reason why she wouldn't tell Callie.

"Arizona just tells us." Teddy encouraged her.

"Ok. What if she doesn't pick me?" Arizona whispered so low that only Teddy who was closest to her could hear.

"Arizona that's absurd, why wouldn't she pick you?"

After everyone heard Teddy's statement they started telling her that Callie would pick her.

"Look guys I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can't deal with this right now." Saying that Arizona walked out hoping to find Callie to make sure Jamie didn't try anything.

_A Few Hours Later _

Callie was by the nurses' station filling out charts. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to hang out with Arizona but she was in surgery. Suddenly, Mark came running towards her.

"Mark what's wrong?"

"Callie remember the important thing I had to tell you earlier?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"Uhm…" Instead of answering Mark just pointed behind her.

Callie turned around and was shocked to find who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

**AN:** For all of you who want Arizona to tell Callie about Erica it's coming up in the next chapter and someone unexpected who convinces Arizona to tell Callie.

I just saw episode 2 online. Who here thinks Callie and Arizona need more screen time?"


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

_**AN:**_ I know I haven't updated in like 3 weeks but I've had a lot going on. I was going to update 2 weeks ago but my sister moved out so I had to help her pack her things. Also, we've had like bipolar weather here in Oxnard, CA. one day it's sunny the next there is a thunder storm. I was going to update last week but I had a lot of homework then I had time on Wednesday but the thunderstorm kept on cutting the power. Anyways I finally had time today.

I also forgot to thank all the people who reviewed on chapter 7. 13 reviews! It's tied for 1st place. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. 6 reviews. Not a lot but it's still something. Finally I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story.

Anyways, this is my longest chapter ever. Arizona finally tells Callie. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

"Aria? What are you doing here?"

"What? No hello for your sister?"

"What are you doing here?" Callie repeated.

"Come on. I haven't seen you in over a year. I think I deserve a hi at least."

"It's not my fault that we haven't seen or talked to each other. You're the one who wouldn't talk to me, even after Dad started talking to me again. I left you messages but I never received a reply from any of them."

"Look Callie I can explain no need to be so mad."

"Oh, explain what? How you decided to stop talking to me because I turned gay. You know I didn't blame you for not talking to me in the beginning because I thought Dad wouldn't let you, but then after he forgave me and accepted me I asked why I haven't heard from you and he tells me that you don't want to talk to me. Dad accepted me why couldn't you? So no I don't want to hear it. So I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"We just came to see you and we wanted to meet Arizona."

"We?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are here too… They're down in the cafeteria. Mom really wanted to meet Arizona so Dad brought her and I decided to tag along. Bi the way, aren't you going to introduce me to the hottie standing behind you?" Aria asked pointing to Mark.

"Right. Aria this is Mark Sloan, mark this is my sister Aria."

"Nice to meet you Mark." Aria said holding out her hand and giving Mark her most flirtatious smile.

"Hi." Mark replied feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Don't even try it Aria he's taken." Callie told her sister.

"Oh." Aria said looking disappointed.

After the introductions Aria led them to the cafeteria. There they found Carlos and Rosa Torres.

"Hi mom, dad." Callie said walking up to them.

"Hello mija, how are you?" Carlos Torres asked.

"Fine, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you, plus your mother wanted to meet Arizona."

"I just told you that." Aria cut in getting annoyed.

"Well for some reason I chose not to listen to you," Callie replied sending a glare at her, "Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"

"We tried calling you at your apartment but no one answered so we called the hospital but the nurse said both you and Arizona were in surgery so the nurse passed us onto Mark and he said he would tell you."

Callie turned to look at Mark. "Really? He said that?"

"Hey I tried telling you but it was all awkward with Jamie, Erica, and Arizona all in the same room."

At this Callie started shaking her head frantically.

"Who are Jamie and Erica?" Carlos asked.

Callie shot Mark an accusing glare.

"Oh you didn't tell them about…" Mark trailed off.

"No."

"Well I'm going to go now. I see you guys have a lot of catching up to do." With that Mark walked away leaving Callie to explain everything to her family.

"Calliope?" Rosa Torres said looking at Callie curiously.

"Ok you guys might want to sit down."

An hour later Callie had managed to explain everything although her father did get mad when he heard about Erica because Callie never told him that Arizona wasn't the first woman she's been with, but he calmed down after a while.

"So where is Arizona? I've been wanting to meet the woman who brings my daughter happiness." Rosa asked her daughter.

"Well she was in surgery but she should be out in about half an hour."

Just then Callie's pager started going off.

"Sorry guys I have to go."

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Carlos told his daughter.

After being reassured Callie ran off.

"Well I'm going to explore the hospital for a bit and I promise not to get into trouble." Aria told her parents before walking off.

Aria had walked around for a while and decided to go sit down in an empty room. She was about to walk into what she assumed was a conference room when she heard voices coming from inside. It sounded like two women arguing. Aria was about to walk away when she heard Callie's full name being used. Not able to resist and wanting to know what they were saying about her sister she decided to stay.

_**10 minutes earlier**_

Arizona was walking down the hallway trying to find something to do. She had nothing to do and Callie was in surgery. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"That's ok Dr. Robbins."

Arizona saw Erica smirking at her.

"You know what? I'm not sorry." Arizona told her.

"Well it doesn't matter whether you're sorry or not. Oh and have you seen Callie? I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to Joe's tonight."

Arizona was now fuming.

"Can I talk to you Dr. Hahn?"

Before Erica could answer Arizona pushed her into the conference room they were standing in front of.

"Listen to me Erica Hahn, Calliope will never, in a million years, leave me for you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why would she leave me for someone who left without any explanation and hasn't heard or seen for 1 ½ years?"

"Hey, you never know. I have my ways to get her back."

"Well I'll be fighting for her and I guarantee you I will win."

"Ok sure, just keep telling yourself that." Erica turned to leave but stopped to say one more thing. "Oh and if you were so sure about her not leaving you then you wouldn't be in here threatening me and trying to convince me that she won't leave you." And with that she walked out.

_**Back to Aria**_

Aria heard the whole conversation but not wanting to get caught eavesdropping she went to hide around the corner. She saw a tall blonde woman walk out of the room, who she assumed was Erica Hahn. After Erica was out of sight she walked towards the conference room and found a smaller blonde with her back to her looking at the floor.

"Have you told her yet?" Aria asked startling Arizona.

Arizona jumped a little then turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Have you told her yet?" Aria repeated.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You know you should really tell Callie about Erica." Aria said ignoring the blonde's question.

"You know Calliope?"

"Let's just say I've known her for a really long time."

"Ok, so I'm guessing you just heard our whole conversation?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you guys talking about Callie and I got curious."

"It's ok. So how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Great."

"So why haven't you told her?"

"What?"

"Why haven't you told her about Erica?"

"Because I haven't found the right time yet."

"You're lying." Aria stated.

"How can you tell?"

"I have a knack for knowing when people are lying to me. Now come on. I promise you that you can trust me."

"Fine. It's just; I'm worried that Callie will choose Erica."

Aria could tell that Arizona was only telling her part of the truth. There was still something that Arizona was hiding.

"There's nothing to worry about." Aria tried reassuring Arizona.

"How do you know that? Erica was her first. What if she still has feelings for her?" Arizona was now freaking out picturing Callie leaving and Aria could see that.

"Hey! Calm down! Don't you think that if Callie wanted to leave you she would've done it by now? If Callie had any feelings for Erica she would've left you already."

"I know that Callie doesn't have any feelings for her."

"Then what's the problem?"

After a moment of silence something dawned on Aria.

"You're not worried about Callie leaving you because she has feeling for Erica, are you? You're worried she's going to fall in love with Erica and not know who to choose."

Aria could see by the look on Arizona's face that she almost got it. Finally Arizona started to speak.

"I just want Callie to be happy. If Erica is what makes her happy then I'll let her go, but Erica already left once when things got tough. What if things get tough between them again, which they probably will, and Erica leaves again? I don't think I can stand seeing Calliope heartbroken. When I first got here I had gotten glimpses of her and she looked miserable, and according to Mark she was worse before that."

"_And there it was." _Aria thought, "_She's not worried about Callie leaving her, that's not the worst thing that can happen, the worst thing that can happen is Callie being heartbroken."_

"Listen to me Arizona, Callie won't get heartbroken because she's not going to end up with Erica."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I can't, nothing is set in stone, but that's no reason to avoid talking to her. You're risking your relationship more by not telling her. If she finds out from someone else she'll think you don't really trust her. She'll start pulling away from you."

"You know what? You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Calliope is in surgery right now but as soon as she gets out I am going to tell her."

Aria was about to walk out of the room when Arizona stopped her.

"Thank you."

"No problem Arizona."

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you. I've known Callie for a long time. I haven't talked to her in a while but she leaves messages on my phone and they're always about you and how great you were. Actually, I think the exact word she used was awesome." Aria was about to walk out again but Arizona stopped her again.

"Wait, you never told me your name."

"Aria, Aria Torres." And before Arizona could react, Aria left.

_**One Hour Later**_

Callie had just gotten out of surgery. She was scrubbing out when Arizona walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Callie questioned.

"What? I can't come see my girlfriend after being hours away from her?"

"Of course you can. Actually I was about to try to find you. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"My family is here. My parents and sister."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Well, I knew about your sister."

"How?"

"Let's just say we met, we talked, and she helped me figure some things out. This brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Wait. My sister, the one that wouldn't talk to me because I am dating a woman, gave you advice. What did you talk about?"

"I'll tell you later but I really need to tell you something that I've been trying to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Uhm, well, it's just…, you see…, well…"

"Arizona! Just spit it out."

"Ok, Erica is trying to steal you away from me ." Arizona said in one breath.

"What? Arizona slow it down, I can't understand you."

"Ok, Erica is trying to steal you away from me."

"Arizona come on, why would you think that?"

"I don't think that I know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember yesterday at the bar? When you came back with the drinks I was acting weird?"

"Yeah."

"The reason was because Erica told me she was going to steal you away from me and nothing was going to get in her way. If you don't believe me ask Mark he heard some of the conversation."

"No Arizona, it's ok I believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course. I love you and I know you would not lie to me about something like this. Now come on, let's go find my parents."

_**AN:**_ For all of you disappointed in Callie's reaction when Arizona told her, don't worry there is going to be more later.

This time I'll try not to take so long to update. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: On the Way

**AN:** I know I told you guys I would try to not take as long to update but school has been crazy and I haven't had time. This is a short update b/c I didn't really have that much time to type it. So I apologize in advance for it being so short.

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got 7 reviews.

Oh and who saw Grey's Anatomy on Thursday? I personally loved April in this episode. I couldn't stop laughing whenever she came on. I also hated what happened between Callie and Arizona, who agrees with me? I'm still wondering how they're going to bring Arizona back if she's supposed to be gone for 3 years.

**Chapter 10: On the Way**

On the way down to the cafeteria to find Callie's parents, Arizona noticed Callie was unusually quiet.

"Calliope, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"It's just that you're unusually quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"Calliope, it's okay if you don't believe me about Erica, I mean I wouldn't even believe me."

"No. I do believe you, it's just I'm shocked that Erica would actually say that to your face."

"I know. It shocked me too."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her about it later."

"Okay. Just don't tell her I told you. Tell her Mark told you or you heard it from the nurses or something."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I told you Aria actually helped me?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"Well, minutes before, Aria had actually heard a… discussion that Erica and I were having about you."

Callie noticed how Arizona hesitated before she said discussion.

"Did she confront you again?" Callie asked getting frustrated with Erica for not leaving Arizona alone.

"Not really, it was more like me confronting her."

"What do you mean?"

"I accidentally bumped into her and I didn't know it was her at first. I apologized and she said it was okay, I looked up and saw it was her and she was smirking at me and I couldn't take it anymore, so I just pushed her into the conference room and started telling her how you were never going to leave me for her. Right before she left she told me that if I really thought that I wouldn't be threatening her then she just left and that is when Aria walked in and convinced me to finally tell you. So you see, if Erica found out I told you she'll think it's because I thought you were going to leave me…" By now Arizona was rambling, "and then she would have won and…"

"ARIZONA!" Callie yelled cutting off Arizona's rambling.

"What?"

"Although I think it's cute, you need to take a deep breath and stop rambling."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. And you have nothing to worry about. Erica could never win because you already won my heart."

"That was so cheesy Calliope." Arizona said giggling at Callie's words.

"You know you love it."

"That I do." Arizona said and leaned in to give Callie a quick kiss on the lips.

Callie broke away and smiled at Arizona.

"Now come on. It's time to formally meet my family."

Arizona groaned. "What if they don't like me?"

"Are you forgetting that you already met 2/3 of my family?"

"Right. But still those times didn't really count."

"Yes they did. Well at least meeting my dad did. My dad is fine with you now and seeing as my sister actually talked to you and helped you we know she at least tolerates you."

"Yeah, I'm really feeling the love right now." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways… the only one left is my mom and trust me she will love you. She just wants to meet the person who makes me happy."

"Fine."

"Don't worry you'll do great."

And with that being said, they walked into the cafeteria.

**AN:** I'll try to find time to update next week. Reviews are not required but much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the Parents

**AN:** Sorry a million times for not updating for a while. I haven't had time. School is getting to me. This is another short chapter but something is better than nothing. Thanks to everybody who is still reading this story and thanks to all of you who review,

I was going to update yesterday but I went to the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows so when I got home I only had about 3 hours to eat, take a shower, and do all my homework, and study for my chemistry and world civ test. We got there at 7:15 and there was a line already. Luckily, my sister's roommate and her girlfriend had been there since one so we went to where they were. So we were like fifth in line. Anyways the movie rocked and I only slept about 2 ½ hours because I had school so sorry for any mistakes.

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Parents**

Callie saw her parents and Aria sitting at a table farthest from the door.

"Callie, what if they don't like me?" Arizona said once she spotted them automatically getting nervous again.

"Arizona, we've been over this, you just have to face my mom and she is going to love you just like I do."

As they neared the table, Callie's parents looked up and smiled once they saw their daughter.

"Hello Calliope how was your surgery?" Carlos Torres asked.

"It was good. Nothing too complicated."

"Arizona, nice to see you again." Carlos greeted the woman standing behind Callie.

"You too Mr. Torres." Arizona greeted Carlos.

"Please, call me Carlos."

"Ok."

An awkward silence fell between everybody. Finally having enough, Callie decided to intervene.

"Mama, this is Arizona Robbins, Arizona, this is my mom Rosa Torres."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Torres." Arizona greeted her.

"The pleasure is all mine. I've been wanting to meet the person that makes my Calliope happy. And please call me Rosa."

"And you already met Aria." Callie said.

"Of course." Arizona responded.

"Seeing as my sister knows we already met I can assume you took my advice."

"Yes I did. Thanks by the way."

"No problem."

"Wait, what advice? What are you girls talking about?" Carlos asked.

"It's a long story Dad but I promise you we will tell you." Callie said trying to avoid the subject. "So where are you guys staying?"

"Well, all the hotels in this area are booked solid so we had to get a room in a motel about half an hour from here." Carlos explained.

"Which totally sucks because we are spending all day with you guys tomorrow which means I have to get up extra early to get ready." Aria complained.

"Why don't you just stay with us?" Arizona offered completely ignoring the fact that Callie was shaking her head frantically behind Aria's back. "I mean, ever since Cristina moved out we've had the extra room at our apartment."

"Really?" Aria said getting excited.

"Yeah. We wouldn't mind." Arizona said.

Much to Callie's dismay, Aria agreed.

After Callie and Arizona's shift was over they all headed to Callie and Arizona's apartment to talk for a while. After a while, Callie's parents left and Aria headed to her room. Callie and Arizona were lying down in bed in complete silence when Callie broke it.

"I can't believe you invited Aria to stay here." Callie said turning on her side to face Arizona.

"Calliope! She's your sister."

"Yeah, evil sister." Callie mumbled under her breath.

"Calliope!"

"What?"

"Your sister is not evil. She helped me remember. In my book that is not evil."

"She may not be evil towards you but she likes to make my life difficult any chance she can get. Just wait, tomorrow it's going to be interrogation central here,"

"Calliope! That is enough."

"Fine fine. God you sound like my mother."

"Ha ha very funny. Now let's go to sleep because something tells me you're right about it going to be interrogation central."

**AN:** Can't guarantee when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully no more than 2 weeks. I'm off to sleep now so please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogations

**AN:** Yes I'm still alive. I'm so sorry I've been MIA for the past 2 months. I've been trying to catch up in school. I was going to update on Saturday but I forgot I had my Confirmation Retreat in Santa Barbara and I left around six in the morning and didn't get back until six in the afternoon. Then on Sunday I was catching up on sleep and decided to make it a lazy day so I didn't update yesterday. So today I got the chance (thank God I don't have school today or who know when I would have updated.) There are two parts to this chapter. I would have put it all in one huge chapter but I don't have time to type the rest because I have a lot of homework.

Thanks for the review I got last chapter.

Anyways, who saw Grey's on Thursday. I am very mad at Callie and Mark right now! Hopefully Arizona will stick around.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Interrogations**

It was around eight in the morning when Callie heard an alarm going off.

"Ugh! Turn it off!" Callie yelled out.

"Nuh uh Calliope, your parents will be hear in an hour. Now get up and get ready." Arizona said, trying to shake Callie awake.

"But I'm sleeping."

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking right now."

"Ha ha very clever."

"Come on Calliope, even your sister is already up."

"Yeah that's because she's a morning person and I'm not."

"Yeah I've noticed, now come on. Go take a shower and get ready."

At hearing Arizona say this Callie sat up. "Care to join me?"

"No way Calliope, if we take a shower together we will never come out."

"Fine." Callie grumbled and headed for the bathroom.

After Callie was done with her shower she walked out of the bedroom and saw Aria and Arizona making breakfast together.

"Oh my god." Callie said.

Arizona turned around and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong Calliope?"

"Nothing, it's just… Arizona where do we keep the camera? I need to take a picture to make sure this is real."

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked.

"I'm talking about my sister actually being nice to someone I'm dating."

"Calliope! Don't be mean." Arizona scolded Callie.

"What? I'm not being mean, you should see how Aria treats all the guys I've ever dated. Every time Aria managed to scare them off with her questions and by treating them horribly."

"Oh come on sis that is not true." Aria tried to defend herself.

"Really? Should I refresh your memory? Jared, Mike, Steven, oh and don't even get me started on Xavier…"

"Ok, ok I get the picture." Aria said grimacing while Arizona was just laughing. "Hey, I was just making sure they were good for you. If they can't handle a few… uncomfortable questions then that's not my problem."

"Uncomfortable? No, asking them if they would ever leave me for you is not uncomfortable it's, it's, I can't even think about what it is."

"I think the word you're looking for is inappropriate." Arizona said not even trying to contain her laughter.

"You shouldn't be laughing because you can expect that today from me and dad." Aria said glaring at Arizona.

This immediately caused Arizona to stop laughing.

"Anyways, I have to go get dressed." Aria said walking into her bedroom.

"So Calliope where are we going today?"

"Where do you want to go?" Callie asked Arizona, instantly regretting it when she saw a mischievous smile spread across Arizona's face. "Oh no."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that says, 'I want to do something childish.' That look."

"I do not!"

"Oh really? Ok, then where do you want to go?"

"…" Arizona mumbled.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"The zoo." Arizona said louder this time.

"Told you." Callie couldn't help but smile at being right.

"Hey! The zoo is not childish; you see plenty of grownups there."

"Yeah, because they are all taking their _kids_."

"Please Calliope!"

"I am not taking my parents to the zoo."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just not. I'll let Aria decide where we go."

"Fine!"

Callie went into her bedroom and when she came back out she saw her sister and Arizona sitting on the couch watching TV. "So Aria, where do you want to go today?"

"I was thinking, maybe the zoo?"

Callie glared at Arizona.

"What?" Arizona asked, "I swear I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh, sure you didn't."

"I didn't!"

"Aria how much did she pay you?"

"Twenty bucks." Aria said nonchalantly.

"Aria!" Arizona yelled.

"What? You paid me to tell her the zoo; you never paid me to not tell her you paid me."

"Whatever." Arizona mumbled.

"I can't believe you're so desperate to go to the zoo Arizona that you paid my sister."

"I really want to go to the zoo." Was all Arizona said.

"And I can't believe you agreed to this." Callie said turning towards Aria.

"Hey, I would've done it for free, I wanted to go to the zoo anyways but Arizona offered me money before I could tell. I couldn't just refuse, that would be rude." Aria explained.

"Yeah, nice logic." Callie replied rolling her eyes.

Just then they heard knocking at the door and Callie went to open the door.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hi Calliope." Rosa said bringing Callie in for a hug then moving on to Aria and Arizona.

"So where are we going today?" Carlos asked.

"We are going to the zoo. And for the record, this was Aria and Arizona's idea."

"Ok let's go."

Once they got to the zoo Aria immediately started the interrogation, although she decided to start with the easier questions and leave the harder ones for dinner later that night.

"So Arizona…"

"Oh no." Calliope said under her breath.

"Be nice." Arizona reminded Callie.

"…where did you grow up?"

"I'm an army brat so we moved around a lot. I didn't really grow up in a specific place."

"Ok, so out of all the places you've lived, from when you were born up to now, which was your favorite?"

"Definitely Seattle."

"Why?"

"Because this is where I met Calliope." Arizona replied looking at Callie with the biggest smile on her face.

The rest of the time at the zoo continued on like that. At one point Aria and Arizona were left alone when Callie and her parents went to the restroom.

"Do you love her?" Aria asked Arizona once they were alone.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Good. I like you. You are better then anybody else she's dated."

"Does this mean the questions are over?"

"Oh no, far from it. I still have a lot of questions."

Aria saw Callie coming and headed to where her parents were. Arizona heard Aria mumble something in Spanish but didn't know what it meant.

"Hey, I hope Aria didn't give you a hard time." Callie said walking up to Arizona giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not at all, but I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Well your sister said something when she was walking away and I don't think she meant for me to hear."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know because it was in Spanish but it sounded like… wait, you have to promise me you won't laugh at me because I'm not good in Spanish."

"Ok, I promise."

"It sounded like, 'Eres perfecta para ella.' Or something like that."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, is that something bad?"

"No, not at all. That means, 'you're perfect for her'."

"So she's saying I'm perfect for you?"

"Yup, and for once I agree with her. You are perfect for me." Callie said leaning down to give Arizona a kiss.

* * *

**AN:** I have finals next week so I probably won't update until next Friday. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: More Interrogations

**AN:** First of all I'd like to say I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been concentrating on school. My grades weren't that great last semester so I'm trying harder this semester which means less time on the computer. I didn't get that many reviews last chapter and I don't blame you guys considering my lack of updates. Thanks to those who did review. Anyways, this my longest chapter so far. Flashbacks are in italics. There is also some Spanish in this chapter. I apologize if i spelled or said anything wrong. Spanish was my first language but I know speak more English than Spanish. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 13: More Interrogations**

After the zoo they all headed out to eat dinner. Aria somehow managed to sit on Arizona's left while Callie was on her right side. Once the food was brought to the table that was when Aria decided to really interrogate Arizona.

"So Arizona…" Aria began but before she could finish Callie interrupted her.

"Aria, leave Arizona alone. You already asked her enough questions at the zoo."

"Calliope it's fine." Arizona assured Callie.

"See Callie, Arizona is fine with it. Plus, the earlier questions were easy, simple questions. I want to know the dirt."

"You're going to regret this." Callie told Arizona.

"On to the questions. Arizona, how many women have you slept with?"

Arizona, who was drinking wine at the time, started coughing. "Excuse me?"

"Aria!" Rosa and Callie yelled in unison.

"What?" Aria asked looking around the table, "I said the questions were more difficult."

"Yeah, difficult, not inappropriate. This is like Xavier all over again. You don't have to answer that." Callie said turning to look at Arizona.

"Actually, I'm quite curious myself." Carlos spoke up.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Although it's not how many women you've slept with but more of how many relationships you've been in." He clarified.

At hearing this everyone seemed to relax.

"Well to answer your question Carlos, I've been in three including Callie."

"There is no way you've been in three relationships!" Aria exclaimed looking shocked. "You've only dated three women?"

"No, I've been on tons of dates, but I've never counted them as relationships unless it's more than three dates."

"Oh, so after the sex date."

This time it was Carlos that started choking on his drink.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh come on Dad. Everyone knows the third date is the sex date. But by the way Callie and Arizona act I'd say all their dates are third dates."

"Aria, shut up!"

"What? I'm just saying. Look at me and tell me it's not true."

"Seriously Aria!"

"Your sister is right Aria, move on." Rosa told Aria, noticing how uncomfortable Arizona looked.

"Fine! Next question, what were the two other girls' names and how long did each last?"

"Joanne and Amy. Joanne was my first girlfriend and that lasted two years. Amy lasted four years."

"Ok, I'm coming back to those two later because I just remembered a more important question, how did you and my sister meet?"

"You didn't tell her?" Arizona asked Callie.

"She's been ignoring me!" Callie defended herself.

"Right. I forgot." Arizona said giving Callie a sheepish grin.

"Actually, you never told us either." Carlos cut in.

Arizona turned to look at Callie with her eyebrow raised.

"It never came up?" Callie looked at Arizona sheepishly.

"Uh huh, sure it didn't." Was all Arizona said.

"Okay! So tell us how you met!"

"Well…" Arizona began, "I had started working at the hospital and one day I was walking into the hospital when I saw the most beautiful raven haired Latina walking into the elevator. I decide that I had to meet her so I ran to catch up but I was too late. Of course I thought she was here to visit a patient since she wasn't wearing scrubs. After that I didn't see her so I had lost hope of ever seeing her again, that is until I saw her a few days later wearing scrubs. I was so excited. I was standing by the nurses' station when I saw her pass by, down the hall. That's when I heard the nurses talking about her.

* * *

"_Look! There's Dr. Torres." One of the nurses named Cathy said._

_Arizona turned around just in time to see the raven haired Latina pass by. At seeing her Arizona started paying more attention to what the nurses were saying, hoping they would bring the Latina up again._

"_I can't believe what happened between Dr. Torres and Dr. Hahn." Cathy continued._

"_What happened? I heard about Hahn leaving but I didn't know the cause." Courtney, another nurse, asked._

"_Dr. Torres and Dr. Hahn were dating and apparently got into an argument so Dr. Hahn just left."_

"_Really? Callie and Erica?"_

_At hearing Erica's name Arizona froze. "She's gay? That is awesome! My luck just keeps getting better." She thought to herself._

_Having heard enough, Arizona decided to get back to work._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe you listened to gossip about me!" Callie said looking shocked at this new information.

"What? I got a chance to learn about you and I took it. If it makes you feel better, that was the only gossip I listened in on, the rest I found out on my own."

"Callie, get over it. I want to listen to the rest!" Aria said when she saw Callie was about to say something else. "So what happened next?"

"She assaulted me in a restroom!" Callie continued the story.

"I did not!"

Callie ignored Arizona and went on, "I was at the bar, sulking about my miserable life. I went into the restroom and that's when Arizona walked in…"

* * *

"_Hey." Arizona greeted Callie seeing her in front of the sink wiping away any traces that she was crying. _

"_Hey."_

"_Ortho right?"_

"_Yeah, right, hi."_

"_I'm Arizona Robbins, peads surgery. I've seen you at the hospital. Are you okay?" _

"_You know I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm…"_

"_People talk, where we work, they talk. A lot. So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you… because people talk."_

_Callie's face fell as she realized what Arizona was talking about. "Oh. You mean…" _

_Arizona just nodded her head._

"_Terrific."_

"_It is actually… the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you and their concerned and interested, they really like you. Some of them REALLY like you."_

_All Callie did was nod her head._

"_You just… you look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good… and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset… there will be people lining up for you."_

_Callie let out a disbelieving laugh. "You want to give me some names?"_

_Arizona stared at her for a second before she leaned in and gave Callie a kiss._

"_I think you'll know." Is all she said before she gave Callie a small smile and walked out._

_Callie could do nothing but stare after her with a huge smile on her face._

_

* * *

_

"Wow, I would never have the guts to do that." Aria interrupted the story.

"Yeah, so then I asked her out." Callie explained.

"Let me guess and the rest as they say is history."

"Actually no…"

* * *

"_Hey." Callie said as she walked up to Arizona._

"_Calliope! I haven't seen you around."_

"_Yeah, well, I've been avoiding you. I know it's so weird. You uh share a kiss with a woman you never seen before; honestly this is a new adventure one I'm so ready to take for the second time. Anyway uhm, do you want to go on a date with me?" Callie finally asked._

_Arizona looked at her little confused. "Wait. Uh, Erica and you, she was your first?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh. Okay so then I guess my answer is… no. I'm sorry."_

_She started to turn away but not before Callie got a hold of her arm._

"_Wait, waitwaitwait." She said quickly. "What? Uh, uhm, you kissed me… out of nowhere… in a bathroom."_

"_Okay see this is what I try to avoid. You're all exploring and experimenting and YAY! This is a really exciting time for you, but I work in peads. I spend my entire day around newborns so I try not to in my personal life. Thanks for asking though. I'm super flattered. SUPER!"_

_Callie just looked on as the blonde walked away._

_

* * *

_

"You turned her down and called her a newborn?"

"I'm not proud of that. I almost lost my chance with Calliope because of it."

"So how did you guys end updating if you rejected Callie?"

"Easy…"

* * *

_Callie was waiting for the elevator to close when Arizona walked in causing her to roll her eyes. Once the elevator doors closed Arizona started talking to her._

"_So… I've had quite a day. Got my ass handed to me by Alex Karev, second year resident, which… is humbling for a surgeon. Especially a know it all type A-"_

"_We don't have to do this," Callie interrupted, "we don't have to be friends. It's a big hospital, lots of floors, lots of places to hide. I'm perfectly okay with doing that for the next few years."_

_Arizona just looked at her confusedly before she said, "You're not hearing me Calliope. Sometimes I panic in the moment and I call it wrong, I misjudge a situation. So… if you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner."_

_Callie just looked at her a little shocked until the elevator doors opened._

"_Maybe…" She said before starting to walk out._

"_Maybe?" _

"_Yeah, my schedule is kind of insane right now so I'll uh… get back to you."_

_She walked away while Arizona just stood there looking extremely confused. The elevator doors started to close but right before they did Arizona saw an arm stick trough the doors, stopping them from closing._

"_How is uh… tomorrow?" Callie asked._

_Arizona just smiled at her and Callie smiled back as the doors closed._

_

* * *

_

"I wish I could find someone special like you guys." Aria said sadly.

"Don't worry mija, you will." Rosa told her daughter.

"Okay, now that I know how you guys met, let's get back to the questions. Why don't you usually date newborns?"

"Well that goes back to my past two relationships."

"Joanne and Amy?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with them?"

"Joanne was my first girlfriend. See, I've known I was gay way before Joanne. Boys never interested me but Joanne… she didn't know what she was. She cheated on me with two guys and a girl. She told me those people were just experiments to prove that she was gay. After I found out, I broke it off but she still wanted to be with me. I told her I didn't want to be an experiment and she told me I wasn't. She said that she really was gay and those other people proved it."

"What a bitch!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria! Language!" Rosa scolded her daughter.

"Sorry Mama. So what about Amy?"

"Her I dated for about four years. There's not really a huge story there beside after all that time together, one day she came home and told me she wasn't gay. This was right before I moved here to Seattle."

"Where is she now?"

"Last I heard she was dating some big shot lawyer. So that is why I usually don't date newborns."

"Well, estan estupidas por hacerte eso!" Aria said.

"What did she say?" Arizona whispered to Callie.

"She said, 'They're stupid for doing that to you!' and I agree with her."

"So what else do you want to know Aria?"

Before Aria could answer, Arizona's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." Arizona said as she got up and walked off.

"So what do you think of her?" Callie asked her mother.

"Es muy ermosa. Puedo ver porque la quieres." (She's very beautiful. I can see why you love her.)

"Gracias Mama, it means a lot to me that you approve."

Just then Arizona came back and sat down.

"Who was that?" Callie asked her.

"Uhm… my parents, they're coming tomorrow."

"That's perfect. We can meet the parents that raised such an amazing woman." Rosa said.

"But I thought you had to leave tomorrow morning." Callie started panicking not really wanting the parents to meet yet.

"A few more days won't hurt." Carlos commented.

"Fine." Callie muttered giving up.

"It's getting late; we should head back and get rested." Rosa said.

"But I'm not done with the questions!" Aria complained.

"Oh yes you are, Arizona has had enough." Callie told her sister.

"Plus, Calliope needs to prepare for the interrogation my father is going to give her." Arizona said, getting up and smirking at Callie.

"What?" Callie started panicking while Aria started laughing.

"I'm just kidding Calliope. He's just going to ask the usual questions like what your intentions are, nothing like Aria's questions."

After the check was paid, Callie's parents headed to their hotel room, promising to be at Callie and Arizona's apartment early in the morning and Aria left with Callie and Arizona to their apartment.

"Well I'm going to bed." Was all Callie and Arizona heard before Aria closed the door to her room.

After Arizona got ready for bed, she waited for Callie to come out of the bathroom. When Callie got out she immediately started pacing. Finally having enough, Arizona got out of bed and stopped Callie from pacing.

"Calliope stop! Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know? I mean I've never met your parents even tough we've been dating for a year and now my parents are also meeting your parents. Oh god, what if my parents meet them before I do. I mean, we're working tomorrow which means they're going to meet us at the hospital so it's not likely they'll meet my parents."

"Callie-" Arizona tried to cut in.

"What if they meet Mark and he says something stupid? I mean he is Mark after all. If the find out I'm friends with him they'll never approve of me."

"Callie! That is enough! Calm down or you're going to give yourself a stroke. Nothing is going to go wrong. They'll love you because I love you. Now come on let's go to bed."

They got into bed and all Callie could do was pray that everything would go fine tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:** I have no idea when I'll update again but I'll do try to the first chance I get. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Parents and Wedding Plans?

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but school has been keeping me to all of you guys who reviewed and to all my other readers.

How many of you liked the musical episode. I loved it. My favorite songs that they performed were, "How to save a life" and "The story"

How many of you are excited for the Calzona wedding, I can't wait! I read some spoilers on that episode that said, and I quote, "Mama Torres isn't going to make things easy for the couple on their big day. In fact her sour 'tude — including her very non-grandmotherly treatment of the new baby — could put a big damper on the happy day. " So I'm excited to see what happens! Can't wait until May!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Parents and Wedding Plans?**

Arizona woke up to the sound of an alarm going off.

"Turn it off! I'm sleeping!" Callie yelled out.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at Callie's antics.

"Calliope, wake up. We need to go to work."

Callie did not move.

"Come on Calliope. We have to go, plus my parents are meeting us there for lunch."

Callie shot up in bed. "Oh crap. I'm meeting your parents today." She said as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear. "Come on Arizona get up!" She managed to say before going to take a shower.

All Arizona could do was roll her eyes at the woman she loves.

After they finished getting ready, they headed to the hospital.

"Calliope, stop fidgeting. We aren't meeting my parents until noon; we still have a few hours."

"I'll meet you up in peds at 11:45 and we'll walk down to the cafeteria together." And with that they went their separate ways.

As Callie turned a corner she crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Callie apologized. When she looked up she saw she had crashed into Erica Hahn.

"You okay Callie? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I want to talk to you about something. I want you to-" But before Callie could finish her sentence her pager went off. "I'll tell you later."

She went up to ortho but when she got there, the nurses said no one had paged her.

"Then who the hell paged me?"

"I did. Hey Callie."

"Mark, you paged me? For what?"

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend."

"Seriously Mark! Your timing couldn't have been worse."

"Why? Were you and roller girl about to get your freak on?"

"Okay, first of all, never say that again. You sound like Yang. Second of all, no I was about to tell Erica off for not leaving Arizona alone."

"So Robbins finally told you about her huh. It's about time."

"You knew about it?"

"Yeah, so did Yang, oh and pretty much all of our other friends."

"Great! Look I have a surgery so I'll see you later."

"Hey you want to have lunch together later?"

"Can't, having lunch with both sets of parents."

"So you're finally meeting McPerky's parents. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

After her surgery, Callie headed up to the peds wing.

"Hello, Dr. Torres. Dr, Robbins is in surgery but she should be out in a few minutes." Nurse Kate said.

"Thanks, oh and Kate, I told you to call me Callie."

"Okay Dr. To- I mean Callie."

Just then Arizona walked up behind Callie.

"Hey, ready to meet the parents?" She asked as she led Callie down to the cafeteria.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Fine, let's go."

"Oh come on. Wipe that pout off your face. My family can't be worse than your family. You have the throwing men against walls dad and the inappropriate question asking sister. Your mom is the only sane one. No offense."

"None taken."

"I just have the verbal threats dad and the overly emotional mom, nothing like your family."

"I guess your right. If you can survive my family, I can survive your family."

"Yes you can." Arizona said as she leaned up for what she meant to be a quick kiss but quickly turned into a heated one.

Out to the side, they heard someone clear their throat. "Isn't that a little inappropriate to be doing when you're in a crowded cafeteria and in front of your parents."

Arizona broke the kiss and lunged at the man, enveloping him in a hug.

"Daddy!"

"Well, it's nice to see you too."

"Hi mom." Arizona greeted her mom with a hug.

"Hello sweetheart. How have you been doing?"

"Fine. Oh! Mom, dad, this is Callie Torres, my girlfriend." Arizona made the introductions.

Callie held out her hand.

"Oh sweetie, don't be ridiculous, we hug in this family." Arizona's mom said pulling Callie into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Colonel and Mrs. Robbins."

"Please call us Daniel and Barbara." Barbara told Callie.

"Okay, so shall we go eat?"

"But where are your parents. Arizona told us they wanted to meet us."

"They, along with my sister, are going to meet us at the diner."

Once they got to the diner they all sat down. Shortly after, Callie's family arrived and they all ordered.

"So, I'm glad we finally got to meet you Callie. I've never seen Arizona so happy before. This is the happiest she's ever been." Barbara told Callie.

Callie turned to smile at Arizona. "This is the happiest I've ever been also."

"Callie…" Daniel started, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that if you break my daughters heart…"

"…you'll break every bone in my body. Yeah, I know." Callie finished.

They continued to eat and Callie noticed Barbara and Rosa off to the side talking to each other.

"Looks like our moms are getting along great." Callie whispered to Arizona.

"Same for our dads." Arizona whispered back.

"Hey guys," Aria whispered to them, "you better watch out, our moms are talking about a possible wedding in the future."

"What?" Arizona and Callie whispered in unison.

"Yeah, they're also talking about babies."

"Oh great. They are already planning our future!" Callie groaned.

"By the time you guys get engaged, they will have the whole wedding already planned out." Aria said while smirking at them.

"So…" Barbara started.

"Oh no." Arizona groaned.

"Ay Dios. [Oh God]" Callie said.

"Is there a possible wedding in the not so distant future?" Rosa asked.

"Mama! De veras?" [Mom! Really?]

"Que? Nomas te estamos preguntando." [What? We are just asking.]

"Pues, no preguntes." [Well, don't ask.]

"Pero tenemos la perfecta idea para tu boda." [But we have the perfect idea for your wedding.]

Before Callie could answer both her and Arizona's pager went off.

"911! Calliope we've got to go." Arizona said.

"Sorry, you all are welcome to wait for us at our apartment but we are not sure when we'll be home." Callie managed to say as Arizona dragged her away.

"Can you believe our parents asking us when we are getting married? It's ridiculous." Arizona told Callie as they arrived at the hospital.

"Yeah. Ridiculous." Callie said a little distracted.

Before Arizona could ask what was wrong, Alex dragged her away saying she was needed in Trauma Room 2.

"See you later!" Arizona yelled towards Callie.

"Yeah, bye! She said as Owen dragged her in the opposite direction.

* * *

**AN:** So it's my birthday on Sunday so maybe as a present to me you guys can please review. :]


	15. Chapter 15: Truth or Lies?

**AN:** Wow! 11 reviews last chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and also who wished me a happy birthday. My birthday was awesome. Received more than $100 so my sister is taking me shopping next week! Anyways, I was so happy with all the reviews that I got so I updated quickly this time. I also have Chapters 16 and 17 written, I just need to type them.

Also, I need your help. In chapter 17 someone new comes (I don't know for how long I'm going to keep her in the story) but I need a name for her but can't think of one. All I'm going to say is she was Arizona's best friend in high school so if you can please leave suggestions in a review I might pick yours!

Oh, and just to let you know, Chapters 1-5 and part of 6 took place on a Monday. Last half of Chapter 6 and Chapters 7-11 on a Tuesday. Chapters 12-13 on a Wednesday. Chapters 14 and this chapter take place on a Thursday. There's a mention of plans on Saturday so I didn't want anyone to get confused on the days.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Truth or Lies?**

Once everything calmed down in the ER and Callie wasn't needed anymore, she decided to head home. Knowing that Arizona was in surgery and would probably be there for a while, she sent her a quick text and left. When she arrived at her apartment she found a note saying that her and Arizona's parents went to their motel and would be back tomorrow and Aria went out with some friends she made. Not wanting to be alone at her apartment Callie decided to head over to Joe's, hoping to get rid of the thoughts that have been plaguing her mind. Once she got to Joe's, she saw Erica, who immediately waved her over.

"Hey Callie, what brings you here?"

"Just wanting to think about some things."

"Really? So, uhm, where is Arizona?" Erica asked as she handed Callie a beer.

When Erica mentioned Arizona, Callie suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

"You know what Erica; I want you to leave Arizona alone!" Callie yelled, thinking that probably wasn't the best way to handle things.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked, deciding to play it dumb.

"Mark told me everything that happened between you and Arizona!" Callie said as she remembered that Arizona didn't want Erica to know she told Callie on her.

"He told me about you wanting to break us up."

"Look, Callie, I don't know what Mark told you, but I never said that."

"Really, because Arizona told me the same thing! Starting with what you told her when we were here last time."

"Oh that! I was just messing with her; I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to see her reaction. Look Callie, don't get me wrong, you're hot but I've moved on."

Callie just gave her a disbelieving look. Before she could say anything, a red head walked towards them, sat down next to Erica, and gave her a kiss.

"Callie, this is my girlfriend Mandy." Erica said introducing them, "Mandy, this is my friend Callie."

"Nice to meet you Callie." Mandy said, extending her arm to shake Callie's hand.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too." Callie said still confused, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"A few months." Mandy answered.

Callie narrowed her eyes, "Really? But Erica has only been back for a few days."

"Yeah, well we met at a conference in New York and we've been doing the whole long distance thing, and so far it has been working for us." Mandy explained.

"So you're a doctor too?"

"Oh no. I was at the conference because my cousin is a doctor and I decided to tag along."

"Oh." Was all Callie could manage to say.

She had so many thought running through her head.

"_So is what Erica was telling me true? Did Mark and Arizona get it wrong? What if Erica is lying and she really is trying to break us up? But she has a girlfriend. Uggh! I'm so confused!"_

Deciding it was time to go home, Callie got up.

"Look Erica, I should be heading home. Arizona will be waiting for me. And I apologize for, you know, coming here and yelling at you."

"It's cool. I shouldn't have messed with Arizona like that. If you want, I can apologize and explain everything."

"No, it's fine, I'll do it."

"Alright. Oh and Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we can hang out on Saturday… you know as friends of course, I have the day off."

"Sure, I'd like that. I have the day off also." Callie said before she headed home.

* * *

"Hey babe! I'm home!" Callie yelled out as she walked through the door.

"Hey, where were you?" Arizona asked as she walked out of the bedroom, "I got your text saying you were heading home but when I got here you weren't here."

"Sorry. I got here but no one was home, so I decided to go get a drink."

"Oh okay. So how was the rest of your day?" Arizona asked as she sat down on the couch, pulling Callie down with her.

"Hectic… I talked to Erica. She was at Joe's when I got there."

"What happened?"

"Well, I confronted her and she told me she was kidding around with you and Mark."

"So she lied to you."

"That's what I was thinking but…"

"But…?"

"But then the most interesting thing happened. Her girlfriend showed up."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. So she said she was sorry for the misunderstanding and that she would apologize to you but I told her it wasn't necessary, that I would explain everything."

"So you believe her and not me."

"It's not that. I believe that you believe that Erica is trying to break us up, but honey she has a girlfriend."

"Well if she wasn't lying, why would she tell the same things to Mark?"

"You just met her so you don't know how Mark and Erica are around each other. When she worked here, she and Mark used to always get on each other's nerves. She loved messing with him and she still does. Look, trust me Arizona; Erica was just messing with you."

"Okay, maybe you're right." Arizona said although she didn't believe it for one second. She decided if Erica tried anything else then she would tell Callie that Erica was really lying.

* * *

**AN:** I'll try to find time to type the next chapter and update as soon as I can. I have the CST's next week which means we have minimum days on Wednesday and Thursday so I'll probably update next week. Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: MFEO and Favors

**AN:** So I updated like I said I would. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I'm still taking suggestions for Arizona's friend that is visiting. This is a short chapter but hey, something is better than nothing. I officially finished writing Chapter 18 and it is longer than Chapter 17 (which is longer than this chapter). I just need to type both Chapter 17 and 18.

So who is excited for Grey's Anatomy tonight! I know I am. Then next week is the wedding episode! Anyways, I'll let you read now.

* * *

**Chapter 16: MFEO and Favors**

Then next day, Arizona had the day off so she spent the day with the Torres' and her parents before taking them to the airport. They all decided to go to the park and enjoy the sun. As Carlos and David discussed their family and Rosa and Arizona sat under a tree talking, Barbara and Arizona walked around.

"So you and Callie are good together."

"Yeah, we are. I can't explain it, she just makes everything better and after a year, she still manages to take my breath away."

"That's what love does. I'm just so glad to see you so happy. After everything you've been through, with Joanne and Amy and your brother, I'm just glad you finally found the one."

"You really think she is the one?"

"Sure I do, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but look at what happened with Joanne and Amy. I thought both of them were the one, granted I didn't feel as strongly for either of them as I do for Calliope."

"There is your first clue she's the one. You love Callie more than those two girls combined."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Also, when you guys are together you always are having some kind of physical contact, whether it's having your arms wrapped around each other or simply just holding hands. Whenever one of you leaves a room the other looks slightly less happy, but when one of you walks in the other can't help but smile. You guys may not notice but everybody else sure does. It's like you were made for each other."

"Mom, it's not like we were made for each other, we were made for each other."

They kept walking in silence until Arizona managed to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind.

"Do you think he would have approved? I mean you know how protective he was of me. He never approved of Joanne or Kate."

Immediately knowing who her daughter was talking about, she gave Arizona a sad smile.

"Your brother… he would have probably given Callie a hard time at the beginning but I have no doubt in my mind that once he saw how much she loves you, he would have approved."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Callie is very special, he would have seen that."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem honey."

* * *

Callie was having a busy day but she needed to find Mark. Finally spotting him at the end of the hall she ran towards him.

"Hey Mark, hold on!"

"Hey Cal, what's up?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, I've been in surgery."

"Oh. Look, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Okay, sure, anything."

"You have tomorrow off right?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"I have to uhm… do something tomorrow so I'm going to tell Arizona that I'm hanging out with you all day tomorrow. So if she texts you asking if we're having fun or anything like that tell her yeah or make something up."

"You want me to lie to Arizona and say you're hanging out with me?"

"Yeah. That's what I just said." Callie said a little aggravated as she looked around, making sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"Gosh Callie. No need to be so feisty."

"Sorry."

"Well what if Arizona wants to "hang out with us"?"

"She has to work tomorrow so she won't. So can you?"

"I don't know Callie, lying to Arizona, that's risky. I heard she threatened to hit Karev with a brick because he slept with you years ago. She may seem all innocent, but she can probably kick ass."

"Please Mark."

"Why are you lying to her? What are you going to do tomorrow that you can't tell Arizona?"

"It's not important."

"Not important? You're lying to her, it must be important." Mark muttered.

"Just trust me okay?"

"I do trust you."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Thanks Mark. I have surgery in five minutes so I have to go," She yelled as she ran to the OR, "You're the best!"

* * *

**AN:** I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can but it probably won't be for a couple of weeks. Reviews make me happy so please review!

P.S. I found out that Callie's mom's name is Lucia, but I decided not to change it unless you guys want me to. If you want me to change Rosa's name to Lucia just let me know in a review and I will.


	17. Chapter 17: Caught in a Lie

**AN:** Since I received such awesome reviews, I decided to update sooner than I thought I would. I also want to thank FightingIrishFan15 for helping me think of a name for Arizona's friend.

Only a few more days until the wedding episode, I'm so excited!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Caught in a Lie**

Later that night when Callie got home, she was immediately pulled into a heated kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Callie just stared at Arizona before she spoke.

"Wow. I'm guessing your day was good." Callie said.

"It was amazing."

"So no problem hanging out with the parents all day?"

"Nope. We mostly hung out at the park all day."

"That's great. So tomorrow is my day off and it's also Mark's day off so I'm going to hang out with him all day, maybe go to dinner with him?"

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

Before Callie could say anything else, Arizona once again locked their lips in a heated kiss.

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" Arizona asked once they broke the kiss.

"Gladly."

* * *

The next day, Arizona woke up early and got ready for work.

"Calliope, I'm going to work." Arizona whispered to the barely awake Callie.

"Mhm." Was Callie's response.

"Have fun with Mark today."

"What?" Callie asked confused.

"You're hanging out with Mark today, remember?"

"Oh right, I am."

"You okay? You seem a little out of it."

"Arizona, it's six o'clock in the morning, I'm always out of it at this time."

"Right. I'll see you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Later on as Arizona was headed into surgery, she decided to text Calliope. When Callie still hadn't answered the text by the time her surgery was over, she decided to text Mark.

'_Hey Mark! R u guys having fun? Just wanted 2 know what u were doing. Calliope is not answering my text.' -A_

Mark was sitting in his apartment watching a movie, when he heard his phone beep signaling he had a text. Seeing it was from Arizona he quickly read it and contemplated what to say. He decided to keep it simple.

' _At the movies. Callie has phone off. She says sorry and she loves you. Got 2 go, bye." -McSteamy_

"Callie, I really hope whatever you're doing is worth lying to Arizona." Mark thought.

When Arizona received Mark's text, she couldn't help but laugh at Mark's nickname. Arizona was glad Callie was spending time with Mark. Although they hadn't seen eye to eye in the beginning, Arizona and Mark had grown closer over the past year.

Once she went back to work and was filling out charts, she received a text from one of her old friends that said she was in town and wanted to catch up over dinner. Arizona agreed and once her shift was over she met her friend in the lobby.

"Arizona! Long time no see!"

"I know. How long has it been? Like two years?"

"Yeah, around there."

"How have you been Rachel?" Arizona asked as she enveloped Rachel in a hug.

"Good. How about you? I heard from your mom that you have someone new in your life."

"Yup. Calliope Torres. She's an orthopedic surgeon here. How long are you staying for?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a few days, but I'm definitely staying until I meet Calliope. Speaking of her… so Calliope huh? Interesting name."

"I love it, but don't let her catch you saying her full name. Everyone just calls her Callie."

"What would happen if I were to call her by her full name?"

"Let's just say I can't be held responsible for what she does to you."

Rachel laughed. "Point taken. So where is this woman that Barbara says is the one?"

"She had the day off so she spent it with her best friend Mark."

"And you're not worried or jealous? That doesn't seem like you."

"Trust me, before I would have been worried seeing as Mark used to be a man whore and he and Callie used to… you know but his recent girlfriend has tamed him. Plus, I have a bigger threat than Mark Sloan."

"Who?"

"Callie's ex-girlfriend, Erica Hahn. She told me she was after Callie. Of course she managed to convince Callie of otherwise by saying it was a misunderstanding but I still don't trust her."

"And you shouldn't trust her, but why don't you tell Callie that?"

"Because before she and Erica started dating, they were best friends and Callie just wants her friend back. I don't want to ruin that."

"What if Erica threatens you again?"

"Then I'll tell Calliope but if she doesn't then I don't see the harm."

"Fair enough. So where do you want to go to dinner?"

"I know this awesome restaurant, but can I go get changed really fast? I just live across the street."

"Sure."

After Arizona finished getting ready, they headed to the restaurant. They decided to walk since it wasn't far away. As they passed a small diner on their way to the restaurant, Arizona spotted Mark sitting alone, eating dinner. There was an empty seat at his table but no plate suggesting he was eating with someone else.

"That's strange" thought Arizona, "Calliope said she was going to eat dinner with Mark."

Thinking that maybe Callie bailed on dinner with Mark, Arizona sent her a text.

'_Hey babe, what r u doing?' -A_

It took a while for Callie to reply but after a few minutes Arizona's phone beeped.

'_I'm having dinner with Mark, like I told you, why?' -C_

When she turned around to look at Mark again, he was still alone.

'_Just wondering.' -A_

"Why would Callie lie to me?" She thought to herself as they continued walking.

"Arizona you okay? Why did we stop?" Rachel asked looking at her friend in concern.

"I'm fine; I just thought I saw someone I knew. Let's go eat." Arizona said as she worried why on earth Callie had lied to her.

* * *

**AN:** Don't know when I'll update again but I do have the next chapter typed and ready to go, so maybe next week? Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Lies, Lies, and More Lies

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews I got. I tried to update yesterday, but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload.

So I finally saw the wedding episode. I didn't like that they combined MerDer's wedding with Calzona's. They should have done the two weddings in different episodes, but that's just my opinion. I'm just glad that both couples got married. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lies, Lies, and More Lies**

Arizona was awake when Callie got home.

"Hey, why are you still awake? I thought you would have been asleep by now." Callie said as she got ready for bed.

"I just wanted to wait up for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. So… how was your day with Mark?"

"Oh… uhm it was great."

"And dinner?" Arizona asked giving Callie one more chance to tell her the truth.

"It was delicious."

Arizona couldn't help but be disappointed that Callie was lying to her. As Callie fell asleep, Arizona found herself struggling to fall asleep wondering what to do about Callie lying to her and why Mark would agree to help Callie lie to her.

The next day, Callie and Arizona walked into work together. Once they went their separate ways, Arizona immediately went to find Teddy. She found Teddy on the Cardio floor with a patient so she waited outside the room until she was done. Once Teddy walked out of the patient's room, Arizona grabbed her arm and dragged her away from any prying eyes.

"Whoa! What is wrong with you?" Teddy asked as Arizona dragged her away from her patient's room.

"It's Callie. That's what's wrong."

"Uh oh. You used her nickname. That is not good." Teddy knew when Arizona used Callie's nickname, something was wrong.

"She lied to me."

"About what?"

"Yesterday she told me she was going to hang out with Mark all day and it wasn't true."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Arizona went on to explain everything that happened, unbeknownst to them, Erica was listening in on their conversation.

Later that day, Arizona was checking up on Katie (who had just had her heart transplant surgery and needed to be monitored) when Erica walked up to her as she was leaving Katie's room.

"So I'm surprised." Erica told Arizona.

"About what?" Arizona replied, trying to at least be civil with the woman.

"That you let Callie hang out with me all day yesterday."

Arizona, caught off guard, desperately hoped the shock didn't show on her face.

"You're lying." Arizona said as she tried to stay calm.

"Am I? Cause Callie and I made plans for yesterday on Thursday when we met up at the bar. She did tell you about that right?"

"She told me you met up at the bar but she said nothing of making plans with you."

"I wonder why she didn't tell you. She told me you knew about it but then again, she told me not to mention it to you. Oops. I'll see you later Arizona." Erica said as she walked away.

Arizona's mind was reeling. While she was trying to process everything in her mind, Cristina walked up to her.

"Hey. What was all that about? Was she bugging you again?"

"Uhm, Callie told me she spent yesterday with Mark but I know that was a lie. Erica just came up to me and said she was with her. She said they had made plans on Thursday but I shouldn't believe her right?" Arizona asked.

"Uhm…" Cristina replied.

"Uhm? What does uhm mean? That doesn't sound good!"

"Look Blondie, I don't know how to tell you this but on Thursday I was at Joe's and I saw Callie talking to Erica and some other chick so of course I went to eavesdrop. I only caught the last of their conversation but that last part was Erica asking Callie to hang out on Saturday and Callie agreed."

"So it's true? I can't believe she would lie to me like that."

"Hey calm down. Maybe they were just hanging out as friends. Maybe nothing happened."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I should just let it go."

"Are you crazy? I didn't say to let it go. Callie still lied to you, and even if Callie was hanging out with Erica as friends we both know Erica was not thinking that. You should show that bitch who she's messing with! Nobody tries to steal your girl and gets away with it!"

Arizona was speechless. She just stared at Cristina with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"What?" Cristina asked innocently.

"Nothing… it's just I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."

"Well Erica made my life a living hell. I figured it's time she gets what she deserves."

"Okay but I don't think violence is the answer… for now. What if Calliope was just trying to look out for me? She knew I would get jealous if she was hanging out with Erica, even if it was as friends."

"Whatever. I still say you should kick her ass." Cristina said before she left.

After Arizona finished everything she needed and didn't have a surgery for another half an hour, she decided to go find her beautiful girlfriend. She found her with her back facing towards Arizona, so Arizona decided to try and scare her. Just as she was about to get closer, she heard Callie talking.

"Hmm. She must be talking on the phone. It won't hurt to just listen." Arizona thought.

She could just make out what Callie was saying.

"I can meet you around six tomorrow. I get off at five." Callie said as she sighed. There was a pause before she answered again.

"Nothing is wrong; I just don't like this sneaking around."

There was another short pause.

"Of course I don't want Arizona to find out."

Arizona's eyes widened. "What doesn't she want me to know?" She thought.

"If she found out that I am -" Callie cut off as she turned around to find Arizona there.

Arizona tried her best to look like she hadn't heard any of the conversation.

"I got to go, bye," Callie hung up the phone, "How long have you been standing there?" Callie asked fidgeting with her phone nervously.

"Not long," Arizona lied, "I just got here a few seconds ago. So… who was that on the phone?"

"Uhm… my father."

"Oh, okay. What did he want?" Arizona pretended to believe Callie.

Callie looked relieved that Arizona seemed to believe her.

"He just wanted to check in, see how everything was going. So what are you doing here?" Callie asked, giving Arizona a quick kiss.

"Just came to visit my amazing girlfriend before my surgery."

"How much more time do you have to spend with said amazing girlfriend?"

Arizona looked at her watch. "About ten minutes."

"So how was your surgery on Katie with Erica?"

"Fine. We didn't talk to each other much. It's still a bit awkward."

"At least you didn't get into an argument or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

For the rest of the time they talked about how their day was going so far before Arizona left for her surgery.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember, reviews make me happy and they also inspire me to update faster (Hint, Hint) ;)


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Know What to Believe

**AN:** Wow! 16 reviews for last chapter. You guys are amazing. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Don't Know What to Believe**

By the time Arizona's shift was over, she had made up her mind that she was going to follow Callie tomorrow. She had no idea how, seeing as tomorrow her shift didn't end until six o'clock, but she was going to find a way. As Arizona was heading out, Teddy stopped her.

"Hey, so how is everything going with Callie?"

"Not good. I found out she was hanging out with Erica yesterday and I think she is going to meet her again tomorrow at six o'clock."

"If she is meeting her again then Callie is an idiot for sneaking around like that. Where are they going to meet?"

"I don't know but I plan to follow her, I just need someone to cover my shift for me starting at five."

"You can probably get Karev to do it. He is your prodigy or something like that, right? And if he needs help in anything that he can't handle he can just page you."

"That's a great idea! Alex would totally do it!"

Alex, who was passing by, heard Arizona.

"I would totally do what?"

"I need a favor. Can you cover my shift from five to six tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Just please?"

"What do I get if I do cover your shift?"

"How about this? If you help me I won't kick you off my service." Arizona told him as she gave him an innocent smile.

"Dude, you're evil. Fine, I'll do it. You're just lucky I really love working on Peds." Alex agreed as he walked away.

Before he walked out the doors, he turned around to say one last thing, "Oh and you both better not tell anyone that I said I loved Peds."

"So Callie is really cheating on you?" Teddy asked once Alex was out of sight.

"She's not cheating on me; she is just hanging out with Erica as friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… no… I don't know. I'm just so confused right now."

"If Callie was hanging out with Erica as friends then why would she be sneaking around and lying to you?"

"Because I don't like Erica and Callie knows that. If she told me she'd know I would not approve and she'd feel like the only way to make me happy is to ignore Erica. She just got her friend back; I can't be the one to take her away."

"Well are you going to talk to Callie about it? You know tell her you know she's lying?"

"No."

"Arizona! Why not? You have to say something!" Teddy yelled, receiving a few stares from the people passing by.

"Teddy shut up! Come on; let's discuss this at my apartment."

Once they got to Arizona's apartment, Teddy continued.

"Why aren't you going to say something?"

"Because I trust her-"

"Obviously you shouldn't if she's lying to you." Teddy interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish." Arizona sighed a little annoyed.

"I trust her even though she's lying to me-"

Teddy was about to interrupt again but Arizona stopped her.

"No interrupting."

Teddy closed her mouth and sat on the couch, ready to listen to her friends reasoning.

"I trust her even though she's lying to me because I have been with her for over a year. I know her and I know she would never do anything intentionally to hurt me. She's been cheated on before, she knows how it feels. She would never cheat on anyone else, especially not me."

"But-"

"And I know the whole thing about her sleeping with Mark while she was with Erica but I don't really blame her. She had been with men her whole life and then suddenly she had feelings for a woman. I would freak out too. I know Joanne did the same thing to me as Callie did to Erica but Joanne slept with two men and one other woman while we were together, and I'm the one who found her in bed with a man. Callie only slept with Mark and she told Erica when she did so Callie is different from Joanne."

"Yes, but-"

"Callie would never cheat on me. She's not that kind of person."

Finally Arizona stopped talking and looked at Teddy. Teddy just looked back at her sadly.

"Okay first of all, I didn't know about most of the stuff you just told me and second of all, Arizona, are you trying to convince me that Callie would never cheat on you, or are you trying to convince yourself?"

Arizona didn't know how to answer that. A few minutes passed by and Arizona still hadn't answered the question.

"I think we both know the answer to that question." Teddy said, "Arizona it's obvious that if you can't immediately answer that question it's because you know deep down you are not 100% sure that Callie is not cheating on you. You deep down that there is a chance that Callie might be cheating on you and you just don't want to accept that because you don't want to lose her."

Arizona, who had tears in her eyes but was holding back from crying, sat down next to Teddy.

"You're right. I just… I can't lose her Teddy. I love her, she's my whole world. I know that if she is cheating on me then I have to break up with her but I can't handle the thought of doing that. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Look Arizona, I'm here for you. It's okay."

"I don't want to break up with her Teddy."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Don't talk about that. We're not even sure if she is cheating on you. Maybe they're just hanging out as friends like you said."

"But what if Callie is cheating on me?"

"Well if she is, then we will deal with it. If she is cheating on you then she's an idiot because you are hot and there is probably women lining up for you."

Arizona chuckled.

"You know I told her that once. That I was hot and there were women lined up for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It all started the day after one of our dates. She was taking extra shifts in the ER and I kept on asking her why she bailed on our date early. I told her that there were people lining up for me because I'm hot and that maybe what we were doing was just a fling that ran it's course and she agreed with me. Of course I wasn't going to let her get away that easily so I ended up confronting her. In the end, she told me what was going on and we worked it out."

"Well, what was going on?"

"Since her father had cut her off she needed money so that's why she bailed. She was worried about how she was going to pay her half of dinner but I paid for everything. I guess she just panicked."

"See, you guys have been through so much, you'll work it out but I still say you need to confront her about this whole sneaking around."

Just then they saw the front door open and Callie walk in. Callie immediately noticed that Arizona was trying to hold back tears and Teddy glaring at her.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

**AN:** This is the last chapter that I have pre- typed so I might not update as quickly as I have been updating but I do have chapter 20 written already, I just need to type it so I probably won't take that long to update. Remember reviews make me happy... and encourage me to update! ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Secret Meeting

**AN:** So I"m finally updating. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really busy with school. It seems like now that it's the end of the school year, we're getting more work than ever before. It seems like some of you are getting anxious, well this chapter is sure to get you even more anxious ;)

BTW who was disappointed in the lack of Calzona in the last couple of episodes?

* * *

**Chapter 20: Secret Meetings**

They all stared at each other in silence. A few minutes went by with all three of them just staring at each other. Arizona wiped a few tears that had escaped off her face. The movement caused Callie to bring her out of her daze.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Callie asked as she went to sit next to Arizona.

Teddy finally spoke up, "I'll tell you what's wrong! She's crying because of y-"

"I lost a patient." Arizona cut Teddy off.

Teddy gave Arizona a look of disbelief. Arizona just looked at her in a silent plea to not say anything to Callie. Teddy gave her a slight nod indicating that she understood. Callie noticed this but disregarded it deciding to focus on why Arizona was crying.

"Are you okay? I know how horrible you feel when you lose a patient."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Teddy was just here to comfort me until you got home."

"Well I can take it from here Teddy."

"Alright, I'll just be going."

Callie went into the bedroom and left them alone, knowing they were talking about something that Arizona did not want her to know. Once Callie walked out of the room, Teddy turned to Arizona.

"What the hell was that?" Teddy whispered angrily, not wanting to risk Callie hearing their conversation.

"What the hell was what?"

"You know what! My patient died? Seriously Arizona? Why didn't you confront her?"

"I don't know. I was but I chickened out. I didn't want to find out the truth."

"Why not?"

"Because right now it's not real. It's just me jumping to conclusions, but when I do confront her… if I find out she is cheating on me, then it becomes real and I can't deal with that right now."

"You're going to find out the truth sooner or later."

"Well I choose later."

"First you don't want to tell Callie about Erica and now this? You need to face your fears."

"I know, I know. I just don't like confrontations. Look, I will confront her I promise."

"Okay, when?"

"When I have more evidence that she's cheating on me or at least when I have an idea of what the hell she's doing sneaking around. I'll follow her tomorrow and see where she goes, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I don't have any surgeries after 3 o'clock and if anything comes up I think Cristina will be more than happy to cover for me."

"Fine, you can come but we're taking your car."

After that, Teddy left and Callie came out of the bedroom.

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie asked.

"Sure you can. What's up?"

"If what was wrong with you was just that one of your patients died, why, when I came in, was Teddy glaring at me like I did something wrong?"

"I don't know. I didn't even notice. Do you want something to eat?" Arizona quickly changed the subject, knowing she wouldn't be able to explain to Callie why Teddy was glaring at her.

"Sure…" Callie looked at Arizona suspiciously.

"Pizza okay?" Arizona avoided Callie's scrutinizing gaze.

"Yeah, pizza is fine. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just upset about my patient."

"If you say so." Callie decided to drop the subject knowing Arizona will tell her what's wrong when she's ready.

The next day, Arizona went through the day not really paying attention. When 5 o'clock rolled around, Arizona bolted to the Cardio floor to meet Teddy. When Teddy was ready they headed to Teddy's car to wait for Callie to get in her car and drive away. While they waited, they started discussing Callie.

"So now we wait?" Teddy asked.

"Yup. Until Callie leaves."

A few minutes passed with both of them saying nothing.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are sitting here at… 5:35 spying on your girlfriend because you think she's cheating on you and- are those binoculars?" Teddy pointed at what Arizona was holding.

"I wanted to be prepared."

"Arizona, do you know how ridiculous this is?"

"Well, what else can I do?"

"You can confront her. If you have these suspicions you shouldn't be spying on her, you should be talking to her about it! This is rid-"

"Shh! She's leaving!" Arizona cut Teddy off.

Teddy turned in her seat and saw Callie getting into her car.

"Turn the car on! Turn it on!"

"Okay! Sheesh, no need to be so bossy!"

They followed Callie to the diner that Arizona had seen Mark at last time.

"There! Now we know where she came, can we leave now?"

"No, we have to see who she's here to meet."

"Arizona, she's going to see us. Let's just leave."

"Be quiet, she's getting out of her car!"

"Why do I have to shut up? You can't hear her anyway, and me talking does not obscure your view."

Arizona was about to reply but the diner's door opening stopped her. Her eyes got wide as she saw who was there.

"Arizona what's up?" Teddy asked her.

Teddy turned to see what has shut Arizona up. She gasped as she saw who Callie was there to meet. Erica Hahn was holding the door open for Callie. As Callie walked in, she gave Erica a hug. Teddy turned to look at Arizona who looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Can you take me home?" Arizona whispered.

Without another word, Teddy turned the car on and reluctantly drove away from the person who was breaking her best friend's heart.

* * *

**AN:** I already started writing Chapter 21 but I haven't finished yet so I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Remember, reviews make me happy!


	21. Chapter 21: Close to the Truth

**AN:** I finished writing this chapter yesterday during my world civ. class (which is the class I'm usually writing these chapters) and decided that if I didn't update fast some of you were going to die of angst and we can't have that. ;)

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and to all my readers.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Close to the Truth**

The next day at work, Arizona was trying her best to avoid Callie. Whenever Callie would go up to visit her in Peds, she would conveniently get paged or she would be in surgery. Unfortunately, when lunch came around, she wasn't so busy and Callie managed to find her and drag her to the cafeteria. While Callie talked to her about her day and asked her questions, Arizona gave her one worded answers. She couldn't help but notice that Callie seemed nervous about something because she couldn't stop fidgeting but she also noticed that Callie was unusually… perky to say the least.

Callie, noticing Arizona was distracted and her lack of interest, which is unusual for Arizona, stopped talking. She had noticed that, for most of the day, Arizona seemed to be avoiding her. Callie started to get worried.

'Maybe she found out what is going on. That would not be good. I didn't want her to find out.' Callie's head was spinning with all the thoughts running through her head.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Callie finally asked.

"What? I'm not avoiding you. I have just been really busy."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Yup."

"So it's settled, I have not been avoiding you."

Just then, they both got paged 911 to the ER and they went to their respective patients. Three hours later, Arizona was just coming out of surgery. She was about to turn the corner when she heard someone talking. As she got closer, she recognized Callie's voice. She inched closer until she could hear exactly what Callie was saying.

"I'm glad we met up yesterday. It was fun."

Suddenly, Arizona felt a hand on her shoulder and barely managed not to scream. When she turned around, she found Teddy looking at her with a curious expression.

"A-"

Arizona put her hand over Teddy's mouth to prevent her from saying anything. She motioned that she was listening to Callie. Teddy nodded to signal she understood. They both started listening in on Callie's conversation.

"So I met up with Arizona earlier today. She had been avoiding me all morning and I finally cornered her and practically dragged her to the cafeteria to have lunch with me. I was so worried that she found out about us. I mean imagine if she found out that I am ch-" Callie stopped what she was saying as the person on the other line interrupted her. After a short pause she responded.

"No she didn't know or at least she didn't mention something but I know something is wrong because she claimed she wasn't avoiding me but she was definitely avoiding me… Anyways I have to go so again, I had a lot of fun yesterday… Yeah it was perfect… Okay, bye."

Once Callie hung up, she went back to work and Arizona dragged Teddy into one of the on-call rooms nearby.

"She is totally cheating on me!" Arizona yelled as she paced back and forth in front of Teddy.

She started muttering to herself.

"Can't believe this. After everything we've been through. Cheating on ME! Ridiculous. Gave her the best year of my life. Even agreed to have kids with her."

Teddy stepped in front of Arizona to stop her pacing and muttering.

"ARIZONA! Calm down! You don't actually know if she's cheating on you."

"Oh shut up Teddy! Of course she's cheating on me. Look at the facts, the sneaking around, the lying, the meeting up with Erica, and now the phone conversations!"

"You could have misinterpreted those conversations." Teddy tried to reassure her friend.

"Yeah right. When she was on the phone right now before, I'm assuming it was Erica, interrupted her, she was going to say she is cheating on me."

"Are you sure? She could have been saying something else."

"Oh yeah, 'I was so worried she found out about us. Imagine if she found out I am ch-' What else would she have been saying."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to believe it."

"When did our roles get reversed? I was the one not wanting to believe that my girlfriend is cheating on me and now I'm the one trying to convince you that she is cheating on me."

"I just don't want to believe that she would hurt you like this. You guys are supposed to be the stable couple in the hospital. You're supposed to be made for each other. You're supposed to get married, have kids, and grow old together. If you guys can't survive this relationship then none of us have a chance at finding happiness."

"No pressure."

"Well it's true. Everyone in this hospital thinks so. I just can't believe it."

"I don't want to believe it either but what else could it be?"

"Arizona, you have to confront her now. After everything we have found out, the longer you wait, the more you're going to get hurt."

"Teddy, we've been together for more than a year. I am crazy in love with her. No matter how long I wait, whether I do it now or in a week, it's not going to make it any easier. It is still going to hurt like hell to let her go, but you're right. I will confront her… tomorrow."

"Arizona! Why tomorrow?"

"I need to get ready and not only emotionally. When I confront her, we are going to break up which means I need to find a place to stay."

"You can stay at my place."

"Thanks Teddy but I can't intrude."

"It's no problem. If you want, you can stay until you find your own place."

"Thanks Teddy but I also have to deal with my parents. My mom is going to be so disappointed that we broke up. She was already planning our wedding that she was so sure was going to happen sometime in the future."

"She's not the only one that thought that." Teddy muttered.

Arizona ignored her comment.

"How am I supposed to tell her that we broke up?"

"Well if you're planning on confronting Callie tomorrow, you have some time to think about what you're going to say… to both your parents and Callie ."

"Oh no Teddy! What am I supposed to do at work after we break up? I can't avoid her forever and I can't stand not being able to see her."

"You'll figure that out if it comes to that."

"You mean when it comes to that. Do you really think you would be able to stay with someone if they cheated on you?"

"You're right. There is no way in hell I could stay with them if they cheated on me."

"My shift's over. I'm going to head home and think about things."

"You want me to go with you? Keep you company?"

"No, it's okay. I just really need to be alone and clear my head before Callie gets home. I'm going to have to act like nothing is wrong and that is going to be a challenge."

"Alright, I'll text you later to see how you're doing."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

**AN:** I have finals in a couple of weeks so I don't know when I'll update next. I'm going to have to be cramming for my finals. I promise though that as soon as I find time I'll start writing the next chapter and update. I'm thinking that Arizona will confront Callie either next chapter or the chapter after that. Please make me happy and review! :)


	22. Chapter 22: What the Hell!

**AN:** So I mentioned last chapter that I wasn't going to update for a while because of finals. Well, finals are done and for that matter so is my sophomore year of high school, and I finally finished writing this chapter. I probably would have updated earlier but I kind of got obsessed with these two web series that I found on youtube. They are called Out With Dad and Anyone but Me. If you have time, check them out.

Also, thanks for all the reviews I received last chapter. It was funny to see some of you trying to find out words that start with ch-

Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 22: What the Hell?**

As Arizona headed down to the lobby, she was stopped by a nurse.

"Dr. Robbins, you have a Rachel Sanchez waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Thanks."

Arizona headed to the waiting room and found Rachel.

"Hey Rachel. What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving this morning."

"I was but I decided to stay here for a few more days. I was thinking that I might move here. I've had a job offer and I'm really trying to decide whether or not I should take it and right now I'm leaning towards taking it."

"That's great. It would be awesome to be able to hang out just like old times."

"Yeah but I need to decide fast so I can find a place to stay."

"Well I would offer for you to stay at my place until you find an apartment of your own but I'm not going to be living there for long."

Arizona immediately noticed her slip up and hoped Rachel didn't notice but she had no such luck.

"You and Callie are moving?"

"Not exactly." Arizona gave Rachel a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

Arizona just stayed quiet.

"Zona, talk to me." Rachel said, using Arizona's old nickname form high school. "You know you can tell me anything. Did something happen between you and Callie? Did you break up?"

Before Rachel could ask any more questions, Callie came walking up behind Arizona.

"Hey babe. Oh hi." Callie said as she noticed Rachel standing there.

"Rachel this is Callie Torres, Calliope this is Rachel Sanchez, my best friend from high school." Arizona made the introductions as Callie and Rachel shook hands.

"So I'm finally meeting the famous Calliope Torres."

"It's-"

"Callie. Yeah, Zona told me you only let her and your parents call you Calliope. I wanted to see if it was true."

"Zona?" Callie asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's what everybody called her back in high school. So I've heard a lot about you Callie."

"I've heard a lot about you too. I don't want to sound rude but weren't you supposed to leave this morning?"

"She got a job offer and is thinking about accepting it." Arizona finally cut in.

"That's great. Arizona can definitely use more friends. She has the SGMW doctors but the only ones she really likes to hang out with are Teddy and Alex."

"Hey! I have friends outside the hospital. Besides, you only talk to the SGMW doctors too." Arizona defended herself.

"Yeah but I like to hang out with all of them not just two of them. We need at least one friend that both of us like to hang out with that's not a doctor."

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying you like me." Rachel said, amused by Callie and Arizona's small argument.

"Yes,"

"Well the feeling's mutual. I approve."

"Thanks."

"Yeah hate to break this up but back to the issue at hand. We have friends that we both like t hang out with. There's Julie and the rest of that group."

"I hate to break it to you Arizona, but your gold star lesbian friends don't like me."

"Gold star lesbian friends?" Rachel and Arizona asked in unison.

"Yeah, you know, never been with men only women. Anyways, the point is they don't like me and for that matter I don't like them."

"They do like you."

"No they don't because you're only the second woman I've been with. They think I'm a newborn just like you did. Plus it also doesn't help that Julie is a part of that group. She really hates me because of what I did."

"What did you do? You did nothing to her."

"Seriously? I kind of stole you from her."

"Wait, who's Julie?" Rachel asked all the while thinking that this argument was better than cable television.

"Julie is the woman Arizona was on a date with when I decided to confront Arizona for turning me down when I asked her out."

"You seriously did that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…" Callie went on to explain exactly what she said.

'_Oh great, my best friend and my soon to be ex-girlfriend totally love each other. This is just going to make breaking up with her a lot harder than it already is.' _

Finally having enough, and remembering what she had to do back home, she decided to cut in.

"Okay I call a truce. My gold star lesbian friends hate your guts so what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right. The chief asked me this morning if I could work an extra hour and I said yes so my shift ends at 11 now so I'm getting home later than I expected."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Okay bye." Callie gave Arizona a quick kiss. "It was nice to meet you Rachel."

"You too." Rachel replied.

Once Callie was out of ear shot Rachel turned towards Arizona.

"So… from that conversation I'm guessing you two didn't break up, but by the hole you're burning on her back I'm guessing she did something that you don't approve of and she doesn't know you know yet."

"Oh yeah."

"What did she do?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the apartment."

As soon as they got to the apartment, Arizona went straight to the bedroom and started packing all her clothes. Rachel just stood by the doorway staring at her.

"Arizona, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm packing."

"I can see that but why are you packing."

"I can't take it anymore. I planned on doing it tomorrow but she just won't stop lying." Arizona continued to ramble incoherently under her breath.

"Who won't stop lying? Zona, what is going on?"

Arizona just ignored Rachel and kept on packing.

"ZONA STOP!" Rachel yelled as she grabbed both of Arizona's hands to stop her from packing.

Arizona looked up at her on the verge of crying.

"Zona please talk to me." Rachel whispered.

Arizona started crying and Rachel pulled her in for a hug.

"Please just talk to me."

"It's Callie." Arizona managed to say between her sobs.

Rachel waited until Arizona controlled her crying before talking.

"What about Callie?"

"She lied to me tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said the Chief asked her to work an extra hour but that's not true because when I asked the Chief earlier today what time Callie's shift was over he told me it ended at 10."

"So she lied to you once, maybe she had a good reason. You don't have to get like this."

"But this isn't the first time she has lied to me. She has been lying to me for the past few days."

Arizona went on to explain what was going on. By the time Arizona was done, Rachel was too shocked to say anything. She had seen the way Callie looked at Arizona, with nothing but love, but then again, she had seen something else in her eyes. It had looked like doubt and a little e bit of guilt but she had brushed it off as her imagination.

"Is there any way you are misinterpreting everything?"

Rachel, just like Teddy and Arizona, did not want to believe that Callie was really cheating on Arizona.

"How could I misinterpret anything? What else could it be? And now I need to call my parents and do everything tonight because I can't take it anymore."

"Do you want me to stay here with you while you call your parents?"

"Actually can you give me some privacy? Don't leave the apartment; just wait in the living room, please?"

"Of course."

Once Rachel left the room, Arizona took a deep breath before she dialed her parents' house number.

"Hello?" Barbara answered.

"Mom?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Barbara could tell that her daughter was trying to hold back tears.

"Is dad there? I need to tell you guys something."

"Yes he is, just hold on a second."

After a minute of silence Daniel came to the phone.

"We're here Arizona, what's wrong?"

"It's Callie…" Arizona once again went on to explain everything that had happened.

Once Arizona was done, her parents spoke up.

"Honey, I don't think Callie is cheating on you. I know her; she would never cheat on you. You're probably taking things out of context." Barbara tried to reassure her daughter.

"What else could it be?" Arizona asked.

"Maybe she is just pl-"

"Barbara, leave Arizona alone." Daniel cut in, "It does sound like Callie is cheating on her and she needs to deal with it."

"But Daniel-"

"Now Arizona, you have to promise me that once you get off the phone with us you will go confront Callie-"

"That's what I'm planning on doing."

"I wasn't done yet. When you confront Callie, you have to promise me that before you break up with her, you hear her out. Listen to her explanation on why she has been doing what she has been doing."

"But dad, I don't think anything she says will make this right-"

"Promise me Arizona. You don't want to do anything you'll regret later jus because you didn't have all the facts."

"Okay I promise dad but I don't think it will make a difference."

"Good, now we'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

Once she hung up, she sent Teddy a text.

'Teddy, confronting Callie tonight. Meet me in front of hospital in 5 minutes. - A'

A second later, Teddy replied.

'Okay, meet u there. - T'

"How'd it go?" Rachel asked as Arizona walked out of her room.

"Good. My friend Teddy is meeting us outside the hospital so I can confront Callie."

"Alright, let's go."

As they walked across the street to the hospital, Rachel broke the silence.

"You going to be okay?"

Arizona took a minute before she answered.

"I honestly don't know. I really thought she could be the one."

They met Teddy outside the hospital and walked in together. As a nurse was passing by, Arizona stopped her.

"Do you know where Dr. Torres is?"

"I think I saw her up in the ortho wing about five minutes ago."

"Thanks."

Once the nurse left, they got on an elevator and rode it up to the ortho floor.

"You ready for this?" Teddy asked right before the elevator doors opened.

Arizona was about to reply, "As ready as I'll ever be" but when the doors opened, what came out instead was, "What the hell?"

Teddy and Rachel looked towards where Arizona was looking at. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were witnessing. There was a circle of hospital staff but that's not what shocked the three friends, it was what they were standing around. There, in the middle of the circle, were Callie and Erica kissing as everyone looked on with shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

**AN:** Remember, if you kill me now you'll never find out what happens next. Next chapter playground Arizona shows up so that's something to look forward to. Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation

**AN:** So last chapter I received like 20 reviews, the most ever. A lot of you were begging me to update quickly so I decided to have mercy on you guys. There is some strong language in this chapter (most of it coming from Arizona) so you've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Confrontation**

Once Arizona snapped out of her shock induced trance, she stalked out of the elevator and pushed her way through the crowd of hospital staff.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Arizona yelled angrily.

Everybody looked at her shocked. None of them had ever seen Arizona so mad. When Callie heard Arizona's voice she immediately pushed Erica off of her.

"Arizona, it's not what it looks like!" Callie defended herself.

"Seriously Callie? That's the oldest line in the book. You really want to start with that?"

"Arizona just let me explain."

"Come on Callie, I think it's time we told Arizona about us." Erica cut in.

"Erica, shut the hell up! There is no 'us'!" Callie yelled.

Arizona looked at Erica and Erica just stared back with a smug smirk. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck are you smirking at? You look pretty smug for someone who is about to get their ass kicked!" Arizona knew she was making a scene but she had held in her feelings long enough and couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Arizona…" Callie said in a warning tone.

"NO! You don't get to speak to me! Not now, not ever again! In fact, you're not even allowed to say my name so just shut the fuck up! I'll deal with you after I deal with that cold hearted bitch!" Arizona pointed at Erica.

"Arizona, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Callie asked.

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING? My girlfriend of one year is cheating on me. The person I trusted the most, the person I thought was the one, betrayed me! So no, I don't think I'm overreacting. Now shut up so I can kick that bitch's ass!"

"You really think you can take me?" Erica smirked at her.

"I grew up with the name Arizona; I learned how to play dirty on the playground. My dad and my brother were both marines so I know how to knock you out with one punch! So yeah, I think I can kick your ass and I'll have fun doing it!"

"That's rich. You know what Arizona? You should have become a comedian because the thought of you actually being able to kick my ass is hilarious."

"Erica! Don't push her!" Callie told her but it was too late.

Before anyone could react, Arizona was on top of Erica, kicking and punching the crap out of her.

"How dare you, you fucking bitch! You stole my girlfriend!"

She could hear some of her friends encouraging her to continue and she could even hear Callie begging her to stop but she ignored Callie and anyone else telling her to stop. She had lost control of her actions. She was seeing red. The image of Callie and Erica kissing played over and over in her head. Finally, she felt arms around her waist, pulling her off of Erica. She knew instantly that it was Callie. Her first instinct was to lean into Callie's embrace but Erica groaning in pain reminded her of why Callie needed to pull her off Erica in the first place.

"Callie let me go! I don't want you touching me!"

Callie flinched at Arizona's words.

"Teddy, can you hold Arizona back please?" Callie asked.

Teddy immediately replaced Callie and held Arizona back. Callie and Mark went to check on Erica.

"It looks like you have a couple broken ribs and a broken nose." Callie told her.

"You bitch!" Erica yelled at Arizona.

"Look who's talking you whore! I should have done much worse to you!" Arizona yelled back. "And you said I couldn't kick your ass. Looks like you stand corrected!"

"Okay that is enough! Someone take Erica away. Arizona you need to take a deep breath and calm down!"

"I told you to not talk to me! We are over, do you hear me Callie, over!"

"Arizona, please just hear me out. That kiss was not what it looked like. Just let me explain please. You don't need to break up with me because of that."

Arizona let out a short laugh.

"Seriously Callie? You don't think cheating is a good enough reason to break up?"

"I am not cheating on you!"

"Then why were you kissing Erica?"

"First of all, she was kissing me. I was the victim here. She was coming on to me and kissed me out of nowhere!"

"Then why the fuck didn't you push her away?"

"Because I was caught off guard! You know me, when I'm shocked it takes me a second to react."

"I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure."

"So you don't believe me?"

"At this point, I don't know what the fuck I should believe."

"She's telling you the truth Arizona." Mark cut in, "Callie wouldn't cheat on you."

"Oh shut up you bastard, you helped her lie to me." Arizona turned towards Mark, "You knew she was lying to me to hang out with Erica on Saturday. I can't believe you could be this big of a jackass. Helping your best friend cheat on me."

"What?" Mark and Callie yelled in unison.

"I know you've been lying to me Callie. You've been lying to me since last week when you said you were spending the day with Mark. I know that was a lie because when you sent a text to me saying you were having dinner with Mark, I was outside the diner looking at Mark having dinner by himself. You lied to me so you could hang out with Erica all day. Erica told me you guys had made plans. At first I didn't believe her but then Cristina said she overheard you accepting Erica's offer so don't even try to deny it!"

"That's what you wanted me to lie to Arizona for? So you could hang out with that bitch!" Mark turned to Callie furious.

"No!" Callie yelled.

"So you didn't make plans with Erica?" Mark asked.

"Yes I did but I cancelled! I swear!"

Arizona scoffed. "Likely story. So if you weren't out with Erica-"

"I wasn't!"

"-and you're not cheating on me-"

"I'm not."

"-then what the hell is all the sneaking around and lying for?"

"I… I can't tell you… yet." Callie looked at Arizona sadly.

"Nice Callie. You know what? I'm done, we're done! If you don't have a fucking good reason for all the lying then we're through. I already packed. I'm staying with Teddy until I find a place of my own."

Arizona turned to walk away but Callie stopped her in her tracks with the words she uttered out.

"I was planning on proposing to you!"

* * *

**AN:** So did you guys see that coming? Next chapter, Callie explains her recent behavior which I'll probably post on Thursday. Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24: Explanation Part 1

**AN:** I know I said I was going to update earlier but I've had a lot of stuff going on. I went to the doctor to get a physical done and apparently I have scoliosis so now I have to get x-rays done to confirm it.

Anyways Jessica Capshaw is up for Faxo's Actress of the Month. There's only a little over a day left to vote so head over there and vote for her. You don't need a twitter account to vote so you have no excuse not to vote! ;)

Here's the link: http : / / tweeter .faxo. com /Actress _ of _ the _ Month / 2011 / 06

Just remove the spaces.

You can cast your vote every 20 minutes.

Oh and I wanted to congratulate Sara Ramirez on her engagement to Ryan Debolt.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Explanations (Part 1)**

Arizona turned around slowly to look at Callie.

"What?"

"I was planning on proposing to you." Callie repeated.

Everybody stayed quiet until a voice from the back of the crowd spoke up.

"She's telling you the truth!"

Arizona instantly recognized that voice.

"Dad?"

Daniel made his way to the front of the crowd followed by Barbara, Carlos, Rosa, and Aria.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callie asked.

"Callie, you know what we're doing here." Daniel said.

"No, I know what you're doing here in Seattle but what are you doing here in the hospital?"

"Arizona called us up having a little freak out worrying that you were cheating on her. We called your parents and decided to come to the hospital for back up just in case you needed it…and you do." Barbara explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused here. Why are both of our families here?" Arizona asked.

Before anyone could answer her, the Chief showed up.

"What is going on here? Don't you all have jobs? Get to work… NOW!"

The crowd dispersed and just the Chief, Callie, Arizona, and their families were left.

"Torres, I just saw Hahn. Please tell me you were in no way involved in her getting injured."

"No sir, I was not… directly involved in her getting injured."

"But you were involved indirectly? Torres I do not want to suspend you so just tell me the truth."

"Suspended? Wait, now I'm even more confused. Callie you better start explaining right now!" Arizona told her, getting angrier at Callie because of all the secrets.

"Okay, but if I'm going to explain everything from the beginning, I want to do it once not ten times, so all of our friends have to hear this."

Everyone turned to look at Chief Webber.

"Fine! Page them and have them meet us in the conference room."

Callie and Arizona paged everyone and ten minutes later, the group of doctors that were there before trying to convince Arizona to tell Callie about Erica found themselves together again… plus Rachel Callie's and Arizona's families. Callie stood at the head of the table. Never one for public speaking, she was a little nervous.

"Alright, everybody knows that I've been acting weird the last few days. I have been jumpy, nervous, and I have been lying and sneaking around a lot. So I'm going to explain my recent behavior to ensure that none of you, especially Arizona, think I'm cheating on her. Arizona, think back to last week. When is it you noticed that I was acting strange?"

Arizona thought back to the dinner with the parents.

"Well, you did seem a little distracted after the dinner with our families."

"Right, well for that I have to go back 1 week before that dinner…"

* * *

Flashback (Callie's POV)

I paced around the room. I knew I had to do this soon before Arizona arrived home.

'_Okay Callie, take a deep breath, I can do this.'_

I sat down on the bed and quickly dialed the number. One ring, two rings, three rings.

'_Maybe they won't pick up.'_

"Hello?"

'_Damn it.'_

"Hello, hi uhm Mrs. Robbins. This is uhm Callie… Torres, your daughter's girlfriend."

'_Smooth Torres.'_

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Arizona?"

"What? No, Arizona is fine, she's at work."

"Okay, good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic like that but you've never called before and you did today and I just thought the worst, but it's nice to finally talk to you."

'_Now I see where Arizona gets her rambling from.'_

"Callie? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry I just spaced out for a second but yeah it's nice to finally talk to you to."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I have something to ask you and Colonel Robbins."

"Okay let me just get him and put you on speaker phone."

'_Come on Callie you can do this. What's the worst that can happen, besides them saying no. Oh god, what if they say no?'_

"Okay Callie, we're here. What did you want to ask us?"

'_Here goes nothing.'_

"First of all, I know we've never met and this is the first time we talk but I want you both to know that I love your daughter very much and I would never intentionally hurt her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me so with your blessing; I'd like to ask Arizona to marry me."

Silence met my ears and I started to panic.

'_Oh no, they're going to say no. Of course they're going to say no, I've been dating their daughter for over a year and I've never met them. Suddenly I call them up asking for their blessing to marry their daughter. I'm practically a stranger to them. Uggh, how could you be so stupid Callie?'_

My internal ranting was suddenly stopped by Arizona's mother.

"Of course you have our blessing! Arizona loves you very much and she's never been happier. We need to meet you first, before you propose to Arizona."

"Of course, I still need to tell my parents also."

* * *

"So after I called your parents I called mine and told them."

"So when our moms were making wedding plans it was because…"

"… they knew I was going to propose to you. Aria didn't know so when she told us what our moms were discussing I started to have an internal freak out."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were so distracted after that dinner."

"Well…"

* * *

Flashback (Callie's POV)

'_I'm sitting here, having dinner with the most amazing woman ever, my family, and hopefully my future in laws. Life could not get any better.'_

"Hey guys," Aria whispered to us, "you better watch out, our moms are talking about a possible wedding in the future."

'_Great, life can't get better but it can get worse. Please don't have Arizona suspect anything.'_

"Is there a possible wedding in the not so distant future?" My mother asked.

'_Oh great. Now Arizona is going to suspect something for sure. Do they really think it's the brightest idea to talk about a future wedding in front of Arizona? What if they slip up or something?'_

"Mama! De veras?" [Mom! Really?]

"Que? Nomas te estamos preguntando." [What? We are just asking.]

"Pues, no preguntes." [Well, don't ask.]

"Pero tenemos la perfecta idea para tu boda." [But we have the perfect idea for your wedding.]

'_I'm so glad the Arizona doesn't understand Spanish or else she'll know for sure.'_

Just then our pagers went off and we left.

'_I've never welcomed the sound of a pager as much as I do now.'_

"Can you believe our parents asking us when we are getting married? It's ridiculous."

My heart dropped.

'_Oh great. She thinks getting married is ridiculous. This just keeps getting better and better. What if she says no when I propose to her? Maybe I shouldn't do it.'_

* * *

"Oh Calliope, I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't want to get married. I said it was ridiculous so you wouldn't feel like just because our moms were talking about it we needed to get married soon."

"Nice to know. So when was the next time you noticed me acting weird?"

"When you asked me to lie to Arizona for you." Mark spoke up.

"Right. Arizona later thought I was hanging out with Erica but that wasn't true. Yeah, we made plans but I cancelled."

* * *

Flashback (Callie's POV)

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Is this Callie Torres?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Yes this is she."

"Hi, I'm Melinda Trevor. You left a message for me at my shop concerning engagement rings?"

"Right, I was wondering if there was a way we could meet up outside of your shop. I'm a doctor so I can't go to far away from the hospital just in case an emergency comes up and seeing as your shop is about half an hour away…"

"I'm sure we can manage something. I am free tomorrow if you want to meet up. Just name a time and place."

"That's perfect. It's my day off tomorrow-"

"Hey Callie." Erica said as she walked up.

"I've got to go Melinda but I'll call you later to set something up."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone and turned towards Erica.

"Who was that?" Erica asked.

'_Lie Callie. I can't tell anyone about the proposal or it won't be a secret anymore.'_

"Just my sister."

"So are we still on for tomorrow?"

'_Oh crap! I totally forgot we were supposed to hang out tomorrow.'_

"Actually Erica, I can't make it. I totally forgot I had a prior engagement when we made our plans."

"Really? What prior engagement?"

"I had made plans with… my sister. That's why she was calling me right now."

"Alright, maybe some other time then."

"Definitely."

Erica left and I went to find Mark.

'_Now I need to convince Mark to lie to Arizona for me.'_

I spotted him at the end of the hall and ran towards him.

"Hey Mark, hold on!"

"Hey Cal, what's up?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, I've been in surgery."

"Oh. Look, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Okay, sure, anything."

"You have tomorrow off right?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

'_Quick Callie! Think of a lie.'_

"I have to uhm… do something tomorrow…"

'_Very convincing lie. I'm such an idiot.' _

"…so I'm going to tell Arizona that I'm hanging out with you all day tomorrow. So if she texts you asking if we're having fun or anything like that tell her yeah or make something up."

'_Please don't ask any questions Mark just say you'll do it.'_

"You want me to lie to Arizona and say you're hanging out with me?"

'_Damn it!'_

"Yeah. That's what I just said." I said a little aggravated as I looked around, making sure nobody was listening in on our conversation.

"Gosh Callie. No need to be so feisty."

"Sorry."

"Well what if Arizona wants to "hang out with us"?"

"She has to work tomorrow so she won't. So can you?"

"I don't know Callie, lying to Arizona, that's risky. I heard she threatened to hit Karev with a brick because he slept with you years ago. She may seem all innocent, but she can probably kick ass."

"Please Mark."

"Why are you lying to her? What are you going to do tomorrow that you can't tell Arizona?"

'_Mark I wish I could tell you but you probably would tell Lexie and once Lexie knows no doubt everyone will know.'_

"It's not important."

"Not important? You're lying to her, it must be important." Mark muttered.

"Just trust me okay?"

"I do trust you."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Thanks Mark. I have surgery in five minutes so I have to go," I yelled as I ran to the OR, "You're the best!"

* * *

"So you didn't hang out with Mark at all that day?" Arizona asked Callie.

"I did, I had dinner with him."

"But when I saw him at the diner he was alone and you sent me a text saying you were having dinner with him."

"Oh that, well here's what happened…"

* * *

Flashback (Callie's POV)

I dialed Mark's number as I left the park where I had met Melinda.

"Hey Mark want to have dinner."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the diner."

"Okay, bye."

As I arrived at the diner I saw Mark was already there waiting for me.

"Hey, so did Arizona text you?"

"Yes, and I told her we were at the movie theater and you couldn't text her."

"Thanks Mark, you're really helping me out."

"Callie, you have got to tell me what is going on. Arizona was saying that you weren't answering her texts which is why I made up that lie that we were at the movie theater."

"Look Mark I can't tell you. At least not right now. Just please trust me on this."

"Fine let's just order."

After we ordered I got up to go to the restroom.

"I'll be right back."

As I was leaving the restroom I got a text from Arizona.

'Hey babe, what r u doing?' -A

'_Why would she be wondering what I'm doing? I told her I was having dinner with Mark.'_

I realized I still hadn't text her back so I sent her a quick text.

'I'm having dinner with Mark, like I told you, why?' -C

'Just wondering.' -A

I went back to the table where Mark and our food were waiting for me.

* * *

"If that's true then why was there only one plate of food on the table when I sent you the text?" Arizona asked.

"I can explain that." Mark turned towards Arizona. "Right after Callie got up to go to the restroom, our food arrived but Callie's was the wrong plate so they took it back and went to get what she actually ordered."

"I feel so stupid!" Arizona put her head down on the table.

"You're not stupid Arizona you just took things out of context, so what else do you want to know?" Callie said as she put an arm around Arizona.

* * *

**AN:** I'll try to post part 2 of this chapter as soon as I can. Please Review.


	25. Chapter 25: Explanation Part 2

**AN:** I am so sorry i haven't updated in like forever but I finally sat myself down and made myself write.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Explanations (Part 2)**

"I feel so stupid!" Arizona put her head down on the table.

"You're not stupid Arizona you just took things out of context, so what else do you want to know?" Callie said as she put an arm around Arizona.

"You remember when you were talking on the phone and after you hung up and turned around I was there and you asked me how long I had been standing there?"

"Yeah."

"That was a lie. I pretty much heard most of your conversation and it did not sound like you were talking to your dad."

"That's because it wasn't."

Flashback (Callie's POV)

I was walking down the hospital hallway when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Callie it's Melinda Trevor."

"Oh hi!"

"I was just calling to see when you can meet me again to look at the progress so far on the engagement ring."

"I can meet you around six tomorrow. I get off at five." I said as I sighed.

"Are you okay Callie? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; I just don't like this sneaking around."

"Well you have to sneak around; it's your only choice unless you want Arizona to find out… do you want Arizona to find out?"

"Of course I don't want Arizona to find out. If she found out that I am -" I didn't finish that sentence when I turned around to find Arizona there.

"I got to go, bye," I quickly hung up the phone, "How long have you been standing there?" I asked fidgeting with my phone nervously.

'_Oh crap! How much of that did she hear?'_

"Not long," Arizona said, "I just got here a few seconds ago."

'_Good. She probably didn't hear anything. That was a close one.'_

"So… who was that on the phone?"

'_Quick! Think of something!'_

"Uhm… my father."

"Oh, okay. What did he want?"

'_She believed me? Wow, I wouldn't even have believed me.' _

"He just wanted to check in, see how everything was going. So what are you doing here?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I leaned in to give Arizona a quick kiss.

"Just came to visit my amazing girlfriend before my surgery."

"How much more time do you have to spend with said amazing girlfriend?"

Arizona looked at her watch. "About ten minutes."

"So how was your surgery on Katie with Erica?"

I knew they had the surgery and I was worried on how they were going to work together but Karev told me it was fine.

"Fine. We didn't talk to each other much. It's still a bit awkward."

"At least you didn't get into an argument or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

"Alright, that makes sense." Arizona told Callie all the while feeling more and more idiotic as Callie explained everything.

"Okay, what do you want to know next?"

"Well you said you didn't hang out with Erica on Saturday, right?"

"Right."

"Did you hang out with her any day after that? Like outside the hospital?"

"No, why?"

"When you said you were meeting Melinda on Monday I kind of followed you because I thought you were meeting up with Erica."

"You stalked me on Monday?"

"Teddy was there too!" Arizona said as she pointed at Teddy not wanting to get all the blame.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this! It was your idea, I just went along to make sure you didn't do anything crazy… and for moral support."

"So is that why the night before when I walked into our apartment Teddy was glaring at me and you were crying?"

"Yeah. Anyways, we followed you and when we got to the diner, we saw you meet up with Erica."

"Oh that? That was just a coincidence."

Flashback (Callie's POV)

I was on my way to meet Melinda at the diner that I and Mark always go to. When I arrived I was about to open the door to walk in when someone opened the door from the inside as they were leaving. I looked up and was surprised to find Erica staring back at me. I walked in as Erica held the door open for me. I gave her a hug and greeted her.

"Hey Erica. It's a surprise to see you here."

I turned around and looked out toward the street. I had the weirdest feeling that someone had just been watching me but when I looked up and down the street, I didn't see anyone.

"Yeah, it's a surprise to see you here too. Are you looking for someone?"

"What?" I asked her as I turned back around to look at her.

"I asked if you were looking for someone." She asked me as she pointed out to the street.

"No, I just thought that- never mind it's not important."

"Well I'll see you later Callie."

"Yeah, bye."

Then I walked inside to meet Melinda.

* * *

"So that's the reason you were avoiding me today? It was because of what you had seen yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else you want to know."

"Later, when I was coming out of surgery, I heard you talking on the phone and I heard you say something that sounded like you were about to say you were cheating on me. I believe you that you aren't cheating on me but I just need to know what you were going to say."

Flashback (Callie's POV)

I got out my phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"Hey Melinda, it's Callie,"

"Hey Callie! What's up?"

"I'm glad we met up yesterday. It was fun."

"Yeah it was fun."

"So I met up with Arizona earlier today. She had been avoiding me all morning and I finally cornered her and practically dragged her to the cafeteria to have lunch with me. I was so worried that she found out about us. I mean imagine if she found out that I am ch-"

"Wait did she find out?"

"No she didn't know or at least she didn't mention something but I know something is wrong because she claimed she wasn't avoiding me but she was definitely avoiding me… Anyways I have to go so again, I had a lot of fun yesterday.

"So you officially approve of the ring?"

"Yeah it was perfect."

"Great, so I'll bring it over later today."

Okay, bye."

Once I hung up, I went back to work.

* * *

"Okay, but then what were you going to say when you said, "I mean imagine if she found out that I am ch-""

"I was going to say "Imagine if she found out that I am choosing a ring to propose to her.""

"Oh."

"Yeah oh but I don't blame you on that one. That definitely sounded like I was going to say cheating on you. Anything else?"

"No that just about covers all your weird behavior. Now you need to explain the kiss with Erica and that comment that Chief Webber made about not wanting to suspend you… oh and why our families are here in Seattle."

"Well I guess I'll explain the part about our family first."

Flashback (Callie's POV)

"Hello?" Daniel Robbins answered the phone.

"Hi Daniel it's me Callie."

"Callie, hello. Let me just put you on speaker phone. Barbara is right next to me."

"Okay."

"Hi dear, how have you been?"

"I've been just fine Barbara."

"What can we do for you?"

"Well sir, I just wanted to let you both know that I finally decided on a ring and Melinda, the seller, is bringing it to me tomorrow so I'm going to propose in the next few days and I want you both there when I do. I already called my parents and they're on their way here. If you both want to be here when I propose to Arizona my father has arranged a private jet to bring you to Seattle tomorrow. Whatever time you want."

"We would love to be there! We are leaving first thing tomorrow!" Barbara said.

"Okay, see you soon."

* * *

"We knew that when Arizona called us saying you two were breaking up because she thought you were cheating on her; we had to get to the hospital." Barbara spoke up.

"Yes, even though I specifically told my daughter to hear you out before she did anything drastic." Daniel said as he looked at Arizona.

"That's why you told me to hear her out? Because you knew she was going to propose to me?"

"Yes."

"But you told me it did sound like Calliope was cheating on me."

"I had to say something to stop your mother from revealing the secret. That was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Now that we got that straitened out let's get on with it. We're getting to the good part." Mark said.

"What does he mean the good part?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Well the reason what the Chief said that he was going to suspend me if I was involved in Erica getting the crap be out of her is because I kind if had already attacked her before.

"What?"

Flashback (Callie's POV)

"Hey Callie."

I looked up from my charting to find Erica coming straight towards me.

"Hey Erica. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner on Friday?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Erica, you have a girlfriend… I have a girlfriend."

"I dumped her. She wasn't my type."

"You have a type?"

"Yeah… you."

She took a step closer to me.

"Erica! What is wrong with you? I have girlfriend."

"Seriously Callie? How can you even be into her. She acts like a child!"

"Please Erica she's more woman than you will ever be. I love her and I'm going to marry her!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to propose to her and then I'm going to marry her!"

Before I could react, Erica grabbed me and kissed me. It took me a while to react but when my brain finally processed what was happening I pushed Erica away. I then grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem? What part of no don't you understand?"

"Come on baby, you know you want me."

That did it. I pulled my arm back ready to punch her.

"TORRES! What do you think you're doing?"

'_Damn! The Chief! I'm in trouble now.' _

"Torres, let her go."

I released her and turned to face the Chief.

"Dr. Hahn you can go."

"Thank you Chief."

I watched her walk away all the while wanting to punch her out.

"Torres I can't believe what I just saw."

"But Chief-"

"No excuses. I'm letting you off with a warning but if I see you involved in any fighting while you are in my hospital I will suspend you, understand?"

"Yes Chief."

I felt like I was a kid who just got in trouble with the principal.

* * *

"That's why when you attacked her I didn't do anything because I didn't want to be suspended."

"And the kiss that I walked in to?"

Flashback (Callie's POV)

"Hey Callie. How's it going?"

"Get the fuck away from me Erica."

"So where's your childish girlfriend?"

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled.

I noticed people started to gather around.

"Come on Callie don't be like that."

"Erica, leave me alone. I really don't want to kill you right now because if I do I will get suspended."

"Callie just give me a chance. I know you still have feeling for me."

"Erica, read my lips, Never Going to Happen!"

"I'd rather kiss your lips."

Erica pulled me in for a kiss.

'_Not again!' _

Before I could react I heard the elevator open and someone yell out "What the hell!" I instantly recognized that voice and pushed Erica away.

'_This is not good.' _

"And you know the rest."

* * *

"Callie I'm so so sorry for ever doubting you. Can you please forgive me?"

"It's already forgiven. I understand Arizona, why you thought I was cheating on you. Everything you saw and heard seems pretty suspicious but Arizona understand that I love you with all my heart and I would never cheat on you."

"I know that. I just… I don't know. I didn't want to believe it but everything just started getting to me."

Before anyone could say anything else someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something? Callie you sent me a text saying to bring it here but if you're busy I can wait."

"No it's find Melinda. Come in, I want you to meet someone. Melinda this is Arizona, Arizona this is Melinda."

"Callie has told me a lot about you Arizona. She loves you very much."

"I just heard a lot about you to actually."

"Do you have it?" Callie asked Melinda.

"Yes, here." Melinda handed Callie the square jewelry box.

"So I was going to do this differently but seeing as I already told you I was going to propose to you…"

Callie knelt down on one knee and opened the box. In it was a silver engagement band with a sapphire in the middle of it surrounded by small diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring Arizona had ever seen.

"Arizona I love you with all my heart. We've been through a lot this past year. We've had our ups and downs but I never stopped loving you. You saved me that day you walked into the restroom and kissed me. I was miserable but just one kiss from you made me smile. So Arizona… in front of our friends and family will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Arizona had tears in her eyes by the end of Callie's speech.

"Oh Calliope! Of course I'll marry you!"

Callie slid the ring onto Arizona's finger and kissed her with everything she had.

* * *

**AN:** I'm thinking of just leaving it there but if you guys want more I can write a short chapter of the wedding so just let me know.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and put me or this story on alert. I got an idea for another story so keep your eyes out for it.


	26. Chapter 26: The Wedding

**AN:** So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with school. This is the final chapter. It starts off with where we left off last chapter. I wanted one more confrontation with Erica :). Then it skips to the wedding. Also, please read the author's note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Wedding**

"Oh Calliope! Of course I'll marry you!"

Callie slid the ring onto Arizona's finger and kissed her with everything she had.

Everyone clapped and cheered. A few minutes later everyone was heading back to work.

Callie turned to her parents and her future in-laws.

"We still have a few hours left in our shifts so you guys can wait for us at home."

The families left and Callie and Arizona were about to walk out of the room until the Chief stopped them.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, I just want you both to know that I'm going to fire Dr. Hahn. I can't have these kinds of problems in my hospital and seeing that Dr. Hahn started these problems it only seems fit to fire her." He walked past them but stopped just outside the door. "To be honest, I never liked her so I'll be glad to see her go."

Callie and Arizona just stood there looking shocked. After the Chief left, Callie looked at Arizona who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Calliope…"

"What?"

"Can we please go see her get fired?"

"Arizona! You want to see her get fired?"

"Well can you blame me?"

"Fine, come on, let's go."

They ran to catch up to Webber. They got there just as he was going to enter the room.

"Hey, mind if we watch the show?" Callie asked.

"Suit yourself."

Before Webber entered the room, Erica called out. Apparently she had heard Callie.

"Hey Baby! Did you come to see me?"

Arizona looked at Callie. "Did she just call you baby? Tell me she didn't just call you baby!"

"Dr. Robbins, calm down. She is drugged up; she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Oh she knows exactly what she's saying!"

Callie stepped in the room. "Hey Erica."

"Hey baby! Did you finally dump that child and come to see what a real woman can make you feel like?"

"That's it!" Arizona barged into the room. "Can't you take a hint? Do I need to kick your ass again? Callie doesn't want you!"

Erica just ignored her and started talking to Callie.

"You know Callie; you're still just as hot as I remember. I bet you still look just as hot when you're naked too."

Before anyone could react, Arizona was on Erica attacking her. She managed to get a few good punches before Callie dragged her off of Erica.

"Dr. Torres, please escort Dr. Robbins out. You can both take the rest of the day off. Go plan the wedding or something."

They walked out of the hospital and towards home.

"How did that feel? Attacking Erica twice in just a span of few hours?" Callie asked Arizona.

"It felt awesome."

**11 Months Later**

It was the day of the wedding. Although Callie and Arizona couldn't wait to be married, they decided to get married on their two year anniversary. They spent months planning, wanting it to be perfect. All that planning finally paid off and it was time for them to get married.

Arizona heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

She saw her dad entering the room.

"How you feeling Arizona?"

"Nervous, ecstatic, excited, oh and did I mention nervous?"

"That's normal, but once you see her walking down the aisle towards you, that nervousness is going to be gone."

"I can't wait to make her my wife."

"Well you don't need to wait any longer, it's time."

Arizona took a deep breath before walking out with her dad. The music started and her dad walked Arizona down the aisle. She looked up the aisle just as her soon to be wife came into view. Her breath caught in her throat. This was the first time Arizona had seen Callie in her wedding dress. Callie was wearing a beautiful sleeveless wedding gown. The dress featured lace and sparkling hand-beaded details throughout. The bodice features had a modern criss-cross design and ribbon closure on back. Arizona herself was wearing a modern strapless gown. The gown had a fitted, ruche satin-polyester bodice which broke away at the knee to show a full skirt of thick organza. Simple hand-beaded details throughout. The gown also featured a long, sheer train made of satin-polyester and thick organza material. Her father was right, as soon as she saw Callie in that dress the nerves drained from her body. As Callie reached the end of the aisle she reached for Arizona's hands. When it came time for their vows they decided to write their own. Arizona went first.

"Callie, a little over two years ago I came to Seattle to start my new job as Head of PEDs. I didn't know anyone but the first thing I learned was that the hospital gossips like a couple of teenage girls. I usually don't listen to gossip but the whole hospital was talking about this Latina name Callie Torres who just had a bad breakup. Then, I managed to put a face to the name. I got the guts to kiss you and then I had the audacity to turn you down when you asked me out, but we got past that and we came out on the other side despite all the obstacles we faced. I am in love with you and there aren't enough words to describe how happy I am to finally be making you my wife."

"Arizona, two years ago I didn't know where and who I'd end up with. Then, this perky PEDs surgeon walked into a dirty bar bathroom and kissed me. Although I had never met her she made me believe that everything would turn out alright. As I spent more time with you, I started falling more and more in love with you. I had never been happier in my life than when I am with you and everyone noticed. These past two years have been rough, especially the first year with the whole Erica debacle, but we survived. We survived a shooting and everything else that life threw our way. I believe that there is nothing we can't face together. I love you so much and we have proven that our love is greater than anything life throws our way."

As they were pronounced wife and wife, they kissed each other with everything they had. They looked at their family and friends clapping for them. They walked down the aisle, prepared to start the rest of the lives together.

* * *

**AN:** First of all, I want to say thank you to those who read the story and reviewed, favorited, etc. I probably would have never continued if it wasn't for you. Second, I'm writing a new story that I'm not going to post until I've written more chapters (I'm barely on Chapter 3), but in order to do that I need your help. I have a few questions I wanted to ask you guys in order to continue writing my new story but first here is a quick summary of the story.

A/U High school Fic. 16 year old Callie is the most popular girl in school. She's a hardcore bad-ass chick and is also the captain of the basketball team. To her friends and family, she seems like any other regular girl but Callie is hiding a dark secret. When a perky blonde moves into town and meets Callie, she immediately sees the pain in Callie's eyes. Can she get past Callie's walls and find out what's wrong before it's too late?

Even if you're not planning on reading the story can you please still answer the questions.

1. Who should Addison be with, Mark or Teddy? (I'm leaning towards Teddy but you never know.)

2. What sports should Derek and Owen play?

3. What girls should be in a sport and which one?

4. Should Arizona be on the basketball team with Callie or should she be a cheerleader?

5. Are there any characters you definitely want to see in the story?


End file.
